1,2,3 Francis !
by Saemi67
Summary: On a toujours des périodes où on a l'impression d'être divisé entre ses propres opinions, parfois contradictoires... mais quese passe-t-il quand on le devient littéralement ? Et qaund d'autres choses s'en mêlent... ça devient difficile !
1. La loi des séries

**Héhé, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment^^ ! **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le genre, je dirais qu'il y aura un de tout : mystère, humour, romance, angst...**

**Allez je ne vous embête plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>J'aime flirter, quand on me plait je l'dis sans hésiter.<br>Dès que j'entends un refrain des faubourgs, je m'attendris toujours…  
>J'connais tous les mots d'amour, mais j'sais m'tenir quand il faut !<br>Où donc… j'suis née ? (A Paris !) Vous l'avez deviné !_

_Oui, je suis de Paris ! J'aime tout ce qui sourit ! (...)_

Francis continuait d'écouter la chanson de Mistinguett comme si de rien n'était, les écouteurs de son MP3 cachés par ses longs cheveux blonds, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion. Ce n'était pas comme s'il loupait grand-chose de toute façon, pensait-il avec amertume. Tout le monde se chamaillait ou discutait dans son coin, certains regardaient par la fenêtre ou rêvassaient… et Allemagne essayait de calmer tout ce beau monde en vain. La situation lui faisait penser à la chanson _**Le lycée Papillon**_ de Georgel… tiens, il allait la sélectionner dès que celle qu'il écoutait serait finie, histoire de rire un peu.  
>Il ne se souvenait pas de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une crise de fou rire ou s'était vraiment amusé… Entre ses problèmes personnels (comprendre : relationnels), son président qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système (chose rare chez lui) et toutes les conséquences politiques et économiques que les actions de ce dernier impliquaient. Non seulement il passait pour un crétin fini aux yeux de ses confrères les moins compréhensifs, mais en plus, il se sentait de plus en plus mal en point… Un rien mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et il se faisait violence pour ne pas être méchant gratuitement ou devenir violent.<p>

Comme vous l'aurez compris, la nation n'était pas très enchantée de sa situation actuelle et devenait dangereusement nostalgique (son MP3 ne contenait que des vieilles chansons). Il ignora royalement le speech habituel d'Amérique : « moi : héros, vous : laquais/gros nuls ! » et regarda sa montre, priant pour que l'heure tourne et qu'il puisse lever le camp sans se faire remarquer. Il baissa le volume de son baladeur en s'apercevant qu'on s'adressait à lui et se tourna vers la personne qui l'interpelait.

_Elève Cancrelats !  
>« Prrrééééésent ! »<br>Vous êtes le dernier, ça me rend morose,  
>J'vous vois dans classe, tout là-bas, dans l'fond ! (…)<em>

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce qu'il écoutait était très proche de ce que l'autre en face lui disait ? Le Français était tellement blasé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom sur le visage de la nation…

« Déjà que tu n'es pas très doué, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort à ce sujet ! »

…il parlait de quoi, au juste ? Tout ce qu'il comprenait vraiment, c'était qu'on lui lançait une nouvelle fois une pique injustement et la tentation de lancer sa chaise à la figure de l'autre devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Mais il devait se tenir… Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix, ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué à comprendre, non ?

« Oui, je n'suis pas doué, je passe pour un cuistre… mais j'men fous, je suis près du radiateur ! Et puis comme en ce moment je deviens comme toi et sinistre, moins je serais calé, plus j'aurais d'valeur ! »

Un silence de mort suivit cette réplique et Francis dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

_« Oh non, non, non ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ! »_ pensa-t-il désespérément.

Le regard (abasourdi, rieur ou outré) de toutes les nations présentes braqué sur lui prouvaient que, malheureusement, si. Il se leva, feignant l'indifférence et se dirigea vers la porte, afin de faire une sortie théâtrale. Autant pousser le délire jusqu'au bout !

« Amis du soir, bonsoir ! » ajouta-t-il, jetant un dernier retard en arrière avec un geste dramatique de la main, puis il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois hors de la salle de la réunion, il prit ses jambes à son cou et se rongea les ongles d'angoisse dans l'ascenseur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

_Je vous crie « bravo », mais je vous donne zéro ! (…)_

…d'accord, c'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait son MP3 avec lui pendant une réunion en étant de mauvais poil. Quoique, à présent, ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

* * *

><p>Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la réunion, et Francis refusait toujours de répondre aux appels qu'il recevait, tout comme mettre un pied dehors. Le malheureux se contentait de rester enfermé à double tour dans sa maison, écoutant ses vieux disques tels que ceux d'Edith Piaf, Fernandel et Maurice Chevalier… terrifié à l'idée que n'importe qui puisse débouler. Son portable sonna pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, c'était Antonio. Il l'ignora aussi. Il en voulait à presque tout le monde…<p>

« Vous m'ignorez tous depuis je ne sais combien de temps, cassez du sucre sur mon dos… et tout à coup j'existe à nouveau et on s'inquiète pour moi ? 'Faudrait arrêter de me prendre pour un con ! » maugréa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Et dire que son pauvre petit Mathieu vivait ça depuis très longtemps ! Il eut honte de l'avoir lui aussi oublié à quelques occasions… mais au moins, il ne l'avait jamais confondu avec Alfred, contrairement à certains. Et puis, aujourd'hui, son fils de cœur était casé… Celui-ci n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais en tant que « pays de l'Amour », il avait remarqué des détails par-ci, par-là qui ne trompaient pas. Il avait également une idée de qui avait la chance d'avoir été choisi le pays enneigé. Le petit avait bon goût ! Francis ne put s'empêcher de l'envier… et à vrai dire, tous les couples avaient tendance à l'énerver depuis quelques temps. Sans doute parce que l'élu de son cœur le dédaignait. Il savait que c'était très enfantin.

« Il faut vraiment que je me calme, moi… » dit-il en buvant une gorgée du chocolat qu'il s'était préparé. « …J'suis vraiment en manque de douceur ! » constata-t-il en fixant sa tasse, gêné.

La sonnerie de son portable résonna une nouvelle fois, lui arrachant un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est qui, cette fois ? » dit-il les dents serrées.

Il se calma en voyant la photo de Mathieu affichée sur l'écran. Le blond hésita mais finit par décrocher après avoir coupé rapidement sa radio.

- Oui ?

_**- Papa ? Je… c'est Mathieu. »**_ répondit la voix timide de son fils au travers l'appareil.

- Oui, mon chéri. » reprit-il, un peu plus joyeux. « Comment vas-tu ? »

_**- Heu, c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question ! »**_ fit remarquer le pays aux yeux violets. _**« Je suis inquiet pour toi… »**_

- Il n'y a pas de raisons, pourtant. Ce n'est pas comme si une bombe atomique avait été lancée sur moi ! » ria le plus vieux.

_**- Non, mais il est clair que tu ne vas pas bien… Tu ne voudrais pas en parler ?**_

-… c'est gentil, mon ange, mais je n'en ai pas très envie.

_**- D… d'accord, mais… est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu es fâché ?**_

- Fâché ?

_**- Ou… oui, vu comme tu as parlé à Romano il y a trois jours… » **_

_« Ah tiens, c'est donc Romano qui a pris alors. » _réalisa le Français.

_**- Insiste, demande-lui pourquoi il répond pas à nos appels !**_

_**- Shhh !**_

Francis se figea en entendant les voix en arrière fond.

Gilbert et Arthur. Il les reconnaitrait entre mille !

Il entendit encore un peu d'agitation. Combien d'autres étaient avec eux ?

- Mathieu… » dit-il d'une voix calme, mais ferme. « Il y a du monde avec toi… ? »

_**- Qu… non, non, pourquoi ? »**_la panique et culpabilité étaient évidentes dans sa voix, son fils ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

- Mets la fonction haut-parleur. » ordonna-t-il. « Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! »

_**-… ça… ça y est.**_

- Salut les gars. » commença-t-il d'un ton glacial. « Je ne sais pas qui est là exactement, ni combien vous êtes, mais laissez-moi vous dire que votre manière de procéder est minable ! Si vous avez un problème avec moi, vous seriez bien gentils de me le dire clairement en face. Quoique ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment, parce que là, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir ou de recevoir qui que ce soit ! J'aurais bien d'autres choses à vous dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps… donc, sur ce ! »

Et il raccrocha, énervé au plus haut point. Oser se servir de Canada comme d'un intermédiaire ! Ils étaient vraiment tombés très bas ! Il éteignit le maudit engin et débrancha celui de sa maison. Tant pis si quelque chose arrivait, qu'ils se débrouillent !

Son président, qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf (pour rester poli), apprenne à se débrouiller seul et à assumer ses conneries !

Quant aux autres, ils se passaient assez régulièrement de lui depuis quelques temps, que ce soit pour s'amuser ou des affaires plus sérieuses, alors ils n'avaient pas intérêt à essayer de lui faire croire qu'il leur manquait cruellement, tout à coup !

…Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le Français se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Une sieste lui ferait sans doute du bien. Ses yeux le piquaient, quelques larmes menaçaient de couler. Pourquoi vivait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

« Rien ne pourrait être pire ! » chuchota-t-il avant de s'assoupir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il prit de grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Mais c'était comme si son cœur allait exploser, tant il battait fort, il avait si chaud qu'il avait l'impression que ses os et ses organes allaient fondre.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je vais mourir ? Non… ! » _

Un cri franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut la sensation d'être écartelé. C'était comme si des mains invisibles tentaient de lui arracher quelque chose… Son corps se mit soudainement à briller, d'abord d'une lueur bleue, d'une blanche pour finir par la couleur rouge. Etait-ce l'ironie du sort… ? Ou la « loi des séries », allias celle de « l'emmerdement maximum » comme le disait si délicatement Amérique ?

La douleur s'accentua brusquement…

Il sentit son corps être déchiré en trois…

Un hurlement retentit dans la maison…

Et tout devint sombre.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir avec les chansons xD (et oui, que voulez-vous, j'aime les vieux trucs).<strong>

**Si vous avez un doute sur ce qui va se passer, oui, je suis consciente que ça peut être bateau, mais je compte bien y ajouter une touche de nouveauté ;) (j'espère) !**

**Vous avez aimé, détesté ? **


	2. Réveil difficile

**Voici la suite^^ ! Pas d'énormes surprises, mais quelques explications pour certains comportements ;) !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, surtout, et bonne lecture =D !**

* * *

><p>Francis ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il se sentait cassé de partout. Tiens, pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre… ? Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa en tournant la tête sur le côté. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'Arthur se tenait près de lui, assis sur une chaise.<p>

- Francis, tu m'entends… ? » demanda-t-il sans réussir à masquer son inquiétude.

- Oui… » répondit le Français. « Mais, que fais-tu ici ? »

L'autre le regarda étrangement, comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur ses épaules. Mais il ne s'interrogea pas trop, il se sentait… bizarre, incomplet. Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son être. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui était arrivé, juste de la douleur… puis, plus rien. Par contre, il se sentait calme, alors qu'il avait été constamment sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps…

- Je… **Matthew** était inquiet pour toi, alors nous sommes venus avec lui, Alfred et moi, pour te voir. » finit par dire l'Anglais. « Et… nous t'avons trouvé évanoui dans ton salon. » il marqua une pause puis reprit, énervé. « J'espère que tu es fier d'avoir inquiété tout le monde ! Vraiment, on ne peut pas te laisser quelques temps sans qu'il ne t'arrive malheur ! »

- Tu n'as pas tord. » ria doucement la nation allongée. « Excusez-moi de vous avoir causé du soucis… et merci d'être venu. »

Arthur eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, à son grand étonnement. Qu'avait-il dit de si surprenant ? Il avait bien compris sa situation et n'allait pas l'embêter sur le fait qu'il se soit inquiété lui aussi, même s'il le cachait. Arthur était bizarre, lui aussi, mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit là.

« Et… où sont les enfants ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Son ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cri résonna dans les couloirs, suivit d'un bruit. Ça venait du rez-de-chaussée. Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, ni une, ni deux, il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita vers les escaliers. Il eut un peu de mal au début, mais il réussit à les descendre sans dégringoler.

« Francis, wait ! » entendit-il derrière lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Une fois dans le salon, il se figea en voyant la scène devant ses yeux, et le fait que l'Anglais (qui s'était lancé à sa suite) le percute ne le fit pas réagir. Alfred était par terre, les lunettes de travers, et se tenait le nez d'une main, quelques filets de sang glissant entre ses doigts. Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant, non.

Debout, vêtu d'une longue chemise rouge, se tenait un autre lui-même.

Les deux Francis se regardèrent abasourdis pendant un instant, ne faisant pas attention aux deux autres nations. A bien y regarder, celui habillé en rouge paraissait un peu plus jeune… mais ce n'était pas frappant. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et personne n'osait le briser. Enfin, le plus jeune des 'doubles' remarqua enfin Arthur et fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air mauvais.

« C'est encore une de tes blagues, Angleterre ? » cracha-t-il, faisant sursauter l'interpelé. « Ou bien tu as encore **chié** une de tes incantations et, comme par hasard, c'est **moi** qui en fait les frais ? »

La nation aux sourcils épais semblait prête à rétorquer, mais l'autre Francis plaça une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Alfred s'était relevé et se dirigea vers son ancien tuteur en évitant soigneusement de passer trop près de la furie.

- Du calme. » dit le plus âgé des deux. « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on discute tout les deux, afin de savoir ce qu'il en ait, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

-… Mouais. » répliqua l'autre après avoir haussé un sourcil. « Il vaut mieux ou je vais leur briser tous les os ! » ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce, puis lança un regard noir aux deux nations anglophones.

Les deux mêmes personnes se dirigèrent vers le bureau et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Celui en rouge se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et toisa son autre lui-même, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose sur son cou.

- Quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il alors. « Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? »

- Calme-toi, enfin ! » tenta l'aîné. « La cicatrice symbolisant la révolution autour de ton cou est visible, je viens de le voir. »

- Ah bon ? » reprit l'autre, étonné à son tour, et porta une main à son cou. « C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas le cas chez toi ! » constata-t-il en relevant les yeux.

- Tu as l'air un peu plus jeune que moi, aussi, regarde ! » ajouta le premier, ils regardèrent un instant leur reflet dans le verre de la réserve spéciale de la bibliothèque.

- Je ne viens pas du passé, je me souviens parfaitement de tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à tout à l'heure, quand je me suis évanoui… ! Ça n'a rien à voir, mais jolie chemise, je ne me souvenais pas la porter à ce moment, d'ailleurs…

'Francis 1' remarqua alors qu'il portait une chemise bleue. Lui non plus ne se souvenait pas avoir porté cette chemise plus tôt dans la journée, il se rappelait avoir mis un T-shirt blanc avec son gilet long vermeille par-dessus. Autre mystère…

- Et sinon, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Drôle de question, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Vu qu'on est la même personne ! » répondit 'Francis 2' en s'étirant. « Mais puisque t'insiste… j'suis sur les nerfs, j'en ai ma claque de toute cette bande d'hypocrites et crétins congénitaux ! Et après c'est moi… enfin, nous, qu'on traite d'imbéciles ! Sans oublier l'étiquette de 'pervers' qui nous colle au cul… Non mais ils se sont regardés ? » s'emporta-t-il. « Enfin, bref, rien que tu ne connaisses pas. »

- Effectivement. Mais pour ma part, je me sens très tranquille. Disons que j'essaie de relativiser.

- Grand bien te fasse…

- Peut-être que nous avons été séparé comme ça : toi, tu es la partie plus expressive, violente et passionnée, tandis que moi, je suis calme, un peu trop peut-être, et… disons douce et paternelle.

- J'veux bien t'croire ! » ria le plus jeune. « Parce que, franchement, je ne me sentais pas très paternel envers l'autre, quand je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule ! »

- Euh, à ce sujet, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Celui vêtu de rouge eut un sourire mesquin et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

* * *

><p>- OUCH ! Iggyyy, ça fait mal !<p>

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et tiens-toi tranquille, comment veux-tu que je te soigne correctement si tu gesticules comme ça !

Une fois les deux Francis partis, Arthur avait choisit de s'occuper du nez de son cadet, qui était bien cassé. Heureusement, grâce à leur condition de nation, il irait mieux au bout de quelques jours, mais ça n'empêchait pas le blessé d'avoir mal. En tout cas, l'autre ne l'avait pas loupé !

- Voilà ! » dit l'Anglais après avoir fini le pansement. « Evite de trop le tripoter, ça risque d'empirer, sinon. »

- Facile à dire ! » grommela Alfred. « Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je dirais que le tien était le gentil et le mien le méchant ! »

- Cesse de dire des sottises ! » s'agaça le plus âgé. « D'ailleurs, en principe, le héros n'est-il pas censé terrasser tous les méchants ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'pouvais pas savoir qu'il le prendrait comme ça, et j'ai… non rien. » l'Américain ne voulait pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il te frappe ainsi ?

- Rien de méchant, j'te jure ! » affirma le blond à lunettes. « J'lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'il devait être bien fragile pour s'évanouir comme ça, alors qu'il n'y a pas de si gros problèmes chez lui ! Pis il s'est mis à beugler **'répète ça, pour voir !'** et PAF ! » il mima le coup en frappant à l'intérieur de sa paume gauche. « Il a commencé à m'insulter et vous êtes arrivé… »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, son ancien pupille était bien téméraire/stupide de dire ça alors qu'il savait que le Français n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours. Quoique, lui non plus n'aurait jamais pu deviner que ce dernier lèverait la main de la sorte. La nation aux yeux bleus n'avait jamais été de nature violente, à part lors de ses périodes de folie (qu'il souhaitait effacer, il avait détesté le voir ainsi), il lui arrivait d'avoir la langue acérée, mais pas méchant. Il devait bien avouer que la réplique qu'il avait sortie à Romano l'avait bien amusé, au fond.

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre, et Matthew entra dans le salon, l'air inquiet.

- Daddy, Alfred, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

- Les deux se sont réveillés, et ton frère a voulu jouer au plus malin avec le mauvais, apparemment. » répondit naturellement l'aîné.

- C'est pas vrai ! » râla Amérique.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, **lui** n'a toujours pas ouvert l'œil. » dit le Canadien en désignant l'étage. « Remarque, c'est peut-être normal… Et où sont mes deux Papa, alors ?»

- Ils se sont enfermés dans leur bureau pour discuter. » l'informa son jumeau.

- Vous leur avez dit ?

- Pas eu l'temps !

- Nous ferions mieux de le faire. » reprit l'Anglais. « Je vais aller les voir… »

- Non, Iggy, laisse plutôt Matty y aller ! L'autre n'avait pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur, alors tu risque de t'en prendre une !

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule ! » s'énerva le dit 'Iggy'. « Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me battrais contre Francis ! »

- Mais je te promets qu'il est plus fort que celui qu'on connait ! » assura le blessé.

- Et… tu veux m'y envoyer moi ? » fit remarquer son frère.

- Mais toi, il n'osera jamais te frapper !

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Canada soupira, ce demandant comment il devait le prendre, mais finit par se diriger vers le bureau de son père sans prendre en compte les avertissements du deuxième. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être venu plus tôt et d'avoir participé au 'complot' mis en place par les autres nations. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait sa faute non plus, il n'avait pas été présent à la réunion, trois jours plus tôt, et il n'avait été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'y était passé aujourd'hui seulement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques heures plus tôt…<strong>_

_Mathieu regardait avec étonnement le monde qui s'était rassemblé dans son salon : son père du côté Britannique, son jumeau, Gilbert et Antonio. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. Francis, son père, si doux, avait-il vraiment dit une chose pareille ?_

_- Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment méchant, et Romano le méritait un peu quand même ! Alors pourquoi venez-vous ici en me parlant de 'réunion d'urgence' ? » demanda-t-il, retenant un petit rire._

_- Ça, demande à Arty. » répondit l'albinos. « En ce qui me concerne, je m'inquiète parce qu'il refuse de répondre aux textos qu'on lui envoie et qu'il décroche pas son foutu téléphone ! »_

_- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir, alors ? _

_Tous se tournèrent vers l'Anglais d'un même mouvement, l'incitant à s'expliquer. Ce dernier soupira avant de parler._

_- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, alors en bref, quand j'ai voulu aller le voir le jour-même, mon frère Pays de Galles m'a conseillé de rester là où j'étais. » tous le regardèrent l'air de demander 'et alors ?' ou 'quel rapport ?'. « Comme vous êtes censés le savoir, mes frères et moi avons la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, et mes frères sont liés à Francis par leur sang celte, contrairement à moi… et grâce à cette magie de sang, Mervin a ressenti que le concerné était dangereusement instable, qu'une seule erreur risquait de le rendre aussi violent qu'un ancien Celte peut l'être. Et d'après lui, il valait mieux le laisser seul pendant au moins deux jours. »_

_-… Je croyais que tu n'écoutais pas tes frères. » dit Alfred._

_- Il s'agit de Mervin, notre relation a toujours été plus ou moins cordiale, contrairement aux deux autres, et il est très fiable quand il s'agit de sa magie. » répondit le Britannique, agacé. « Et je ne vais pas vous faire un exposé sur la magie ! »_

_- POURQUOI NE M'AVOIR RIEN DIT ! » cria Mathieu frappant la table de son poing tout en se levant. Tous firent un bond. « Pourquoi avoir tant attendu si c'était si grave, si important ? Il s'agit de mon père, je te rappelle ! »_

_Le Canadien était fixé par les yeux ronds de toutes les nations présentes, il n'avait jamais parlé à Arthur comme ça. D'abord le père, si maintenant le fils s'y mettait, ils étaient mal ! Son jumeau craint un instant qu'il aille chercher sa crosse, il avait déjà vu les dégâts dont il était capable._

_- Du calme, du calme ! » tenta Antonio en agitant ses mains. « A vrai dire, aucun de nous n'a assuré avec Francis ces derniers temps, et il est temps d'y remédier. » tous se retournèrent vers lui. « Canada, tu es le seul qui puisse lui parler, si c'est toi, il décrochera sûrement. »_

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » répliqua sèchement le blond. « Et puis, ça fait toujours plaisir : on m'oublie souvent, mais quand on a besoin de moi, on sait où me trouver ! »_

_- Matty, ne complique pas les choses ! » dit Alfred._

_- Oh et toi, je te conseille de ne pas en rajouter ! _

_- Tu vas voir. » les interrompit Espagne._

_Il composa le numéro de son ami, enclencha le mode haut parleur et attendit. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide et la messagerie vocale se fit entendre. _

_- Attendons un peu, puis appelle-le, s'il-te-plaît. S'il ne te répond pas, tu peux me frapper autant de fois que tu veux ! _

_-… qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, exactement ?_

_- Demande lui ce qui ne va pas, il se confiera sûrement à toi ! Après tout, comment on peut se faire pardonner si on ne sait même pas ce qu'on a fait de travers ? » affirma Prusse._

_La nation aux yeux violets se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et croisa les bras. Ils attendirent en silence, une certaine tension dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que Canada sorte son portable de sa poche. _

_« J'accepte, mais je ne mets pas le haut-parleur. » les avertit-il en composant le numéro de son père, ils se rapprochèrent et tendirent l'oreille tout de même._

_Le téléphone sonna, et Francis décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie, prenant le Canadien au dépourvu._

_**- Oui ?**_

_- Papa ? Je… c'est Mathieu. » dit-il d'une petite voix, sa colère oubliée._

_**- Oui, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? » **__demanda son père._

_- Heu, c'est moi qui devrais te poser la question ! Je suis inquiet pour toi… » répondit-il, ne faisant pas attention aux nations l'encerclant, essayant de suivre leur conversation._

_**- Il n'y a pas de raisons, pourtant. Ce n'est pas comme si une bombe atomique avait été lancée sur moi ! »**__ ria le plus vieux._

_- Non, mais il est clair que tu ne vas pas bien… Tu ne voudrais pas en parler ? » essaya-t-il, espérant être utile pour lui. _

_**-… c'est gentil, mon ange, mais je n'en ai pas très envie. » **__Loupé._

_- D… d'accord, mais… est-ce que tu peux me dire si tu es fâché ?_

_**- Fâché ? **_

_- Ou… oui, vu comme tu as parlé à Romano il y a trois jours… » le plus jeune espérait que son aîné ne lui demanderait pas comment il était au courant, vu qu'il n'avait pas été présent. _

_- Insiste, demande-lui pourquoi il répond pas à nos appels ! » s'exclama soudainement Gilbert._

_- Shhh ! » souffla Arthur, énervé._

_Les autres s'agitèrent, murmurant des 'taisez-vous !' ou se faisant toutes sortes de signes. Mathieu les fusilla du regard avant de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était devenu bien silencieux. _

_« Pourvu qu'il ne les ait pas entendu ! » pensa-t-il._

_**- Mathieu… »**__ reprit soudainement le Français d'une voix légèrement menaçante malgré son calme apparent. __**« Il y a du monde avec toi… ? »**_

_- Qu… non, non, pourquoi ? » s'empressa-t-il de nier, oubliant que ses mensonges n'étaient jamais convaincants. _

_**- Mets la fonction haut-parleur. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! **_

_-… ça… ça y est. » son père n'avait jamais eu une voix aussi sévère à son égard, cela le troublait beaucoup._

_**- Salut les gars. » **__ils se figèrent tous à la voix glaciale de Francis.__** « Je ne sais pas qui est là exactement, ni combien vous êtes, mais laissez-moi vous dire que votre manière de procéder est minable ! Si vous avez un problème avec moi, vous seriez bien gentils de me le dire clairement en face. Quoique ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment, parce que là, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir ou de recevoir qui que ce soit ! J'aurais bien d'autres choses à vous dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps… donc, sur ce ! »**_

_Un vent glacial souffla dans la pièce quand la tonalité se fit entendre._

* * *

><p>Mathieu prit une longue inspiration et toqua à la porte du bureau. Il attendit un instant avant de dire doucement :<p>

« Papa ? C'est moi… je peux entrer ? »

Il entendit quelques murmures, puis le bruit d'un tour de clé. La voix de Francis résonna ensuite en double :

« Entre ! »

Il fit ce qu'on lui disait en se demandant comment il devait leur annoncer **ça**…

* * *

><p><strong>J'entends déjà les "sadique !" xD ! Désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de clôturer le chapitre comme ça, à la base, mais c'est venu tout seul ^^" !<strong>

**Donc, une surprise (ou plusieurs?) au prochain chapitre ;) !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :) !**


	3. De surprise en surprise !

***roulement de tambour* Voici le deuxième chapitre =D ! Vous aurez ici quelques réponses à certaines de vos questions (pas toutes, ce serait trop facile sinon xD), notemment sur le 3e Francis ;) !**

**Merci surtout pour vos reviews, vous ne savez pas à quel point elles m'encouragent ! *snif***

**Petit warning pour langage un peu cru avec certains persos, mais rien à signaler pour le moment...**

**Bon, je vous laisse tranquilles et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Mathieu se sentit intimidé face aux deux Francis, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils représentaient, et cela le stressait. Sans oublier que son père devait être un peu fâché contre lui, puisqu'il avait accepté de rentrer dans le jeu des autres. Que devrait-il faire si les deux s'énervaient, là, tout de suite ? Comment leur dire… ? Et surtout, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?<p>

Après le coup de fil, ça avait été un véritable chaos, entre ceux qui paniquaient, qui rejetaient la faute sur les autres… Le calme était revenu lorsqu'il avait cherché sa crosse, en revanche. Après des nombreuses discussions qui, au final, ne menaient à rien, ils avaient décidé d'aller chez le Français et avaient sauté dans le Jet spécial d'Alfred. Grâce à ça, ils étaient arrivés en France en cinq heures au lieu de dix. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait demandé plus d'explications à Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>« Father… ? »<em>

_Arthur releva la tête le Canadien, surpris. Lorsque celui-ci l'appelait aussi formellement, c'était toujours pour quelque chose de sérieux._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Bien sûr. » répondit-il doucement. « A quel sujet ? »_

_- De papa. » le plus jeune sembla chercher ses mots. « Tu as dit qu'oncle Mervin avait sentit quelque chose… est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus ? »_

_L'anglais écarquilla les yeux, regarda rapidement autour de lui : Alfred était au commande de l'avion, Gilbert et Antonio eux, étaient assis côte à côte et semblaient discuter sérieusement aussi. Il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard violet et soupira, il lui était impossible de refuser quoique ce soit à ces yeux là. De toute façon, il devait bien à son deuxième fils une explication pour lui avoir caché le mal être de son premier père._

_« Hé bien, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Francis et mes frères sont liés par le sang parce qu'ils ont des origines celtiques. Même si leurs parents n'avaient pas de lien familial, le sang celte a la particularité de beaucoup rapprocher chaque nation en qui il coule, par la magie… » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, ça devenait compliqué, même pour lui. « La magie celtique repose surtout sur deux élément : le feu et la terre, c'est pourquoi les guerriers et druides Celtes étaient réputés pour leur grande puissance comme leur contact avec la nature… Euh, pardon, je m'éloigne du sujet ! Alors voilà, Mervin a toujours été de nous quatre le plus proche des éléments et c'est lui qui maîtrise le mieux sa magie… » ça l'embêtait, mais il devait bien l'admettre. « Depuis longtemps, il utilise une magie bien particulière : il se sert de l'eau comme d'un 'miroir sur l'âme' et a créée des liens avec nous et Francis… comment dire ? C'est comme entrer une page web dans ses favoris, ou placer des alarmes sur un objet précieux… donc si jamais il arrive quelque chose, Mervin va le ressentir. »_

_Mathieu le regarda un peu confus. Il avait saisit l'essentiel, mais certaines choses lui échappaient._

_- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé d'intervenir ? » finit-il par demander._

_- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : il savait que Francis était instable, et il m'a conseillé de ne pas chercher à entrer en contact avec lui tout de suite. Ensuite, je n'en sais rien… peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû faire ce qu'on a fait… Déjà qu'il m'avait fait jurer de ne pas en parler à Irlande et Ecosse !_

_- Pourquoi ? » demanda le plus jeune, curieux._

_- Parce qu'ils sont trop bourrins ! Même s'ils ne sont pas mal intentionnés, ils ont tendance à en faire trop et manquent parfois de délicatesse…_

_Le Canadien fut tenté de lui dire que lui non-plus n'était pas toujours un modèle de délicatesse, mais il se tut. Il savait au moins que Pays de Galles avait eu ses raisons de ne pas intervenir et, le connaissant, ils auraient tous mieux fait de lui demander conseil avant d'agir. _

_« Désolé, Matthew, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus… » soupira l'aîné, l'air épuisé._

_Le plus jeune se doutait que l'autre lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'insista pas. Pour le moment, son père était sa priorité !_

* * *

><p>« DANS MES BRAS ! »<p>

Canada sursauta avant de manquer de tomber en arrière lorsque l'un des Francis se jeta sur lui. Le deuxième semblait stupéfait, apparemment, lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

« Mon petit Mathieu… ! » ronronna celui qui manquait d'étouffer la plus jeune nation. « Je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir, tu es troooooop mignon ! »

Celui vêtu d'une chemise bleue se retint de rire, il avait craint un instant que son fils ne se fasse houspillé par son autre lui-même, mais finalement, tout allait bien.

* * *

><p>« J'ai comme la <strong>vague<strong> impression qu'il y a un **léger** favoritisme dans cette histoire ! » marmonna Amérique, caché derrière le coin d'un mur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Arthur n'avait pas bougé du salon. Peut-être devait-il aller voir ce qu'il en était à l'étage, des fois que… il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes, mais on ne sait jamais quand la magie ou le surnaturel s'en mêle ! Discrètement, le blond monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis.

Contrairement aux apparences, Alfred se faisait vraiment du mouron pour Francis. Après tout, il avait été comme un père pour lui, tout comme Angleterre… mais la jeune nation était maladroite. Il avait eu la folie des grandeurs dans sa période 100% capitaliste, et était devenu très égocentrique. Il était conscient aujourd'hui que son attitude était parfois (souvent) ridicule/insupportable, mais il ne savait pas comment agir… Ces habitudes s'étaient encrées en lui, en son peuple, et il était dur de s'en défaire rapidement.

Il laissa son autocritique de côté et entra doucement dans la chambre, et se figea en trouvant le lit vide. Son regard parcourra la chambre, personne. Rapidement, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« If you wanna play hide and seek… Let's play ! »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la chambre, donc peu de cachettes, ça allait être vite réglé ! Le placard n'avait pas été ouvert, mais il préféra vérifier. Rien. Check ! Le bureau était très haut, si quelqu'un s'était caché en-dessous, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué (pas si bigleux, quand même !).

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit : sous le lit.

Alfred eut un petit sourire et s'accroupit. Il souleva lentement la couverture et scruta. Il croisa alors une paire de grands yeux bleus et un petit cri se fit entendre. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse en voyant le petit sortir de l'autre côté du lit et se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, la poignée était trop haute, et l'enfant eut beau sautiller, il ne l'atteignit pas.

« Hé, hé ! N'aie pas peur ! » dit-il en Français d'une voix rassurante, la même qu'il prenait quand il consolait son fils Alaska. « Je ne te veux pas de mal… »

Le petit le regarda de ses grands yeux, apeuré. « Mini » Francis était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, semblable à celle que lui et son frère avait porté dans leur enfance. Le pauvre ne semblait pas comprendre où il était et ne le reconnaissait pas.

C'était la plus grande surprise que le groupe avait eu en arrivant chez le Français : pas un, ni deux, mais **trois** Francis ! Dont un était beaucoup plus jeune, il avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon de trois ans. Même Espagne ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu Francis aussi jeune, il l'avait rencontré en tant que Gaule 'Gallo-romaine', et ils avaient eu tous les deux 6 ou 7 ans physiquement lors de leur rencontre. Que signifiait cette grande différence d'âge ? Celui en rouge était juste un peu plus jeune que le « vrai », mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un adolescent et n'avait pas l'âge que la nation avait eu lors de sa révolution non plus. C'était très étrange.

Etats-Unis caressa du bout des doigts le crâne du petit Francis, qui avait l'air pétrifié de peur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Canada quand il était petit, à part ses yeux bleus et sa forme de visage, légèrement différente, ils étaient quasiment identiques !

« Tout va bien. » souffla-t-il. « Suis-moi gentiment, tu veux bien ? Il faut que d'autres personnes te voient, tu comprends ? »

L'enfant parut confus et méfiant, ce qui gêna un peu Alfred. Il n'avait pas très envie de gaffer une nouvelle fois, mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés non plus !

_« Bon, ben… qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »_ pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il entrouvrit à peine la porte que le petit filait déjà vers les escaliers. Alfred eut des sueurs froides en le voyant presque dégringoler et s'élança à sa poursuite, mais le bougre était rapide !

« Wait ! » s'écria-t-il à mi-chemin entre un cri et un chuchotement

L'enfant l'ignora et se mit à courir en prenant une direction au hasard, passant devant le salon et sous le regard ahuri d'Arthur.

- Alfred ! » s'exclama l'Anglais en se joignant à la course-poursuite. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as **encore** fait ? »

- **MAIS RIEN !** » s'énerva le plus jeune. « Il est terrifié, on dirait qu'il ne se souvient pas de qui je suis et qu'il n'est même pas conscient qu'il est chez lui ! »

Les deux se donnèrent involontairement un coup de boule en essayant d'attraper le petit Francis, mais il était agile et leur fila entre les mains. D'une vitesse, il courut dans le sens opposé à ses 'agresseurs' jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. L'enfant se la prit de plein fouet et s'effondra par terre en larmes, se tenant le front, là où la porte l'avait cogné.

* * *

><p>Antonio et Gilbert arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de leur ami. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et l'Allemand gara la voiture.<p>

- Bon, au moins, on est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes causés par l'incident ! » dit l'Espagnol en sortant. « C'est déjà ça ! »

- Ouais, mais son président a bien les crises, et ça, ça va être chiant ! » répliqua l'albinos, suivant son ami, ils atteignirent le perron et s'apprêtaient à entrer. « Je comprends pourquoi Francis avait envie de tordre le cou à tout le monde avec un tel bran… »

**BAM !**

Les deux sursautèrent et regardèrent en même temps vers le bas. Mini-Francis était assis par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le front et le nez rougis. Antonio s'agenouilla aussitôt et le prit dans ses bras pendant que Prusse se dépêchait de fermer la porte derrière eux.

« Là, là, chuuut ! Tout va bien… » chuchota gentiment le brun au teint mat tout en caressant le dos de l'enfant.

La nation aux yeux rouges remarqua alors Angleterre et Amérique se diriger vers eux l'air essoufflé, il ricana en les imaginant courir après le gamin sans succès, s'attirant deux regards noirs. Le dit gamin sembla se calmer, mais resta serré contre la poitrine du Latin, quelques sanglots lui échappant de temps à autres. La nation aux gros sourcils lança un regard foudroyant à ce dernier, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

- Alors ? Les trois sont réveillés ? » demanda Gilbert en s'appuyant contre la porte.

- Maintenant, oui… » répondit Alfred, un peu las.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton nez ? » lui demanda le brun.

- Raah, j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! » s'agaça le blond aux yeux bleus.

- Et de votre côté, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda Arthur en tapant du pied impatiemment.

- Rien à signaler, m'sieur ! » répondit l'albinos en mimant le salut militaire. « A part un président casse-couilles, la France n'a pas subit de catastrophes géographiques ou économiques ! »

- Tant mieux… » soupira l'Anglais, soulagé.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit au **génialissime** Prusse pour avoir collecté les infos ? » ajouta l'Allemand en se bombant le torse et laissant échapper son 'kesesesese' habituel.

- Euh… j'étais avec toi, j'te rappelle !

- Le 'génialissime Prusse' va se prendre mon poing dans la g… » s'énerva le Britannique mais fut interrompu par les pleurs du petit qui avait repris.

- Ah, c'est malin ! » s'exclama Espagne.

L'enfant s'était détaché du torse du Latin et regardait les nations autours de lui, les yeux écarquillés de peur, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il s'agita dans tous les sens, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du brun en criant. Amérique ne comprit pas ce qu'il criait, mais en voyant la tête que tiraient les autres, ça ne devait pas être joli-joli ! Ils avaient tous l'air de penser « _mais qui lui a appris des choses aussi grossières ?_ ». Antonio essaya tant bien que mal de le garder dans ses bras, craignant qu'il ne se fasse mal si jamais il le laissait tomber, l'Anglais se rapprocha dans l'intention de la calmer, mais il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette idée.

En voyant tous ces étrangers s'approcher encore plus près de lui, le petit poussa un hurlement plus fort que les autres et le sol se mit soudainement à trembler.

* * *

><p>- Un troisième ?<p>

- Beaucoup plus jeune ?

- O…oui. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, du moins, pas quand je suis descendu vous voir…

Les deux Francis se regardèrent incrédules. Ils avaient déjà du mal à savoir où ils en étaient chacun de leur côté, alors s'il y en avait un autre ! Ils se retrouvaient dans un beau pétrin !

- Et… il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans, c'est ça ? » demanda le plus calme. Canada hocha la tête. « Euh… si on prend l'âge comme référence, c'est la période où… nous n'étions même pas encore la 'Gaule' à proprement parlé, parce que Gaule Celtique était encore vivante…

- Oui, mais rien ne dit que l'âge signifie qu'il vient du passé ! » fit remarquer le plus impulsif. « Regarde-moi ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on est pas plus avancé… »

Les trois se regardèrent un instant quand un cri d'enfant résonna et le sol commença à trembler. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, perdant l'équilibre sur le coup. Contrairement à Japon, France n'avait pas l'habitude de subir des tremblements de terre aussi violents.

- Mathieu ! Réfugie-toi sous…

Des bruits fracassants venant du couloir résonnèrent à leur tour suivit d'autres cris. Le Francis vêtu de rouge se précipita sur Canada pour le protéger de son corps, des fois que la lampe ou, pire, le plafond ne s'effondre, alors que celui en bleu alla voir ce qui se passait hors du bureau.

Le sol s'arrêta brusquement de trembler, et le plus âgé se pétrifia devant l'étrange tableau qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Des lianes, non, des branches d'arbres gigantesques avaient transpercé les murs, envahi une partie du couloir, c'était comme si un arbre géant avait poussé d'une manière accélérée. Le Français resta ébahi un instant avant de se rapprocher, enjambant les branches sur sa route et constata les dégâts. Il entendit derrière lui un cri de surprise et un juron, son fils et autre lui était donc sortit, eux aussi. Une fois plus proche du « tronc », il remarqua un enfant en pleurs, agenouillé sur une branche surélevée.

- F… Francis, fais attention…

L'interpelé sursauta en entendant la voix d'Espagne au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Une branche nouée autour de la taille, son ami Antonio venait juste s'évanouir, ses bras retenus également par des lianes qui étaient en fait d'épaisses tresses de feuilles. En regardant autour, Francis constata avec horreur qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Gilbert était à moitié écrasé par une autre branche contre le mur à sa droite, inconscient. La branche avait transpercé le mur là où chaque extrémité était entrée, alors il valait mieux éviter d'imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si ça avait été la poitrine de l'albinos.

Alfred était attaché à la rambarde de l'escalier, les bras en croix, les jambes retenus dans de la pierre, comme s'il avait été littéralement pétrifié. Lui aussi était inconscient.

Et enfin, Arthur, quelques mètres à côté de l'Espagnol. Bras et jambes retenus par des « lianes », le dos reposant sur une branche en-dessous de lui, la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux clos, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieure.

« C'est lui qui a fait ça… ? » souffla-t-il en regardant l'enfant, toujours en larmes.

Tremblant, il avança, fit signe à ceux derrière lui de ne pas le suivre et s'approcha de son petit lui-même.

« Mamaï… Mamaï ! » pleurait-il.

Avalant sa salive, il posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle, l'enfant leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Il sembla surpris, mais ne s'affola pas. L'adulte hésita, mais finit par lui caresser doucement la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, tu n'es pas seul… »

Il ne savait pas d'où venaient ses paroles, elles étaient venues spontanément. L'enfant renifla et se laissa aller contre lui, ses mains agrippant sa chemise de toutes ses forces. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence.

* * *

><p>Mathieu et le deuxième Francis restaient en retrait, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ils finirent par apercevoir le premier leur faire signe de s'approcher. Le Français prit son fils par la main et passa devant. Ils furent également choqués en voyant les nations emprisonnées dans les branches. Le blond aux yeux violets sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes d'inquiétude quand la main de Francis se resserra sur la sienne.<p>

« Ça va aller, tu verras. » lui dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Une fois arrivés près du « tronc », ils furent surpris en entendant le plus âgé dire doucement au plus petit :

« Relâche-les, s'il-te-plaît, je te promets qu'ils ne te feront pas de mal. »

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_« C'est lui qui est responsable de tout ça ? »_ se demanda Mathieu.

_« Depuis quand on a des pouvoirs ? »_ se demanda le Francis vêtu de rouge.

L'enfant se tordit les mains un instant avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il leva les bras vers les cieux en murmurant quelque chose, son petit corps sembla briller un instant et les branches, lianes et roches lurent d'une lumière blanche. Doucement, elles se rétractèrent et commencèrent à disparaître. Canada et le premier Francis se hâtèrent de rattraper les nations inconscientes avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent sur le sol, le deuxième sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par les aider.  
>Mathieu souleva tant bien que mal son frère jumeau avant de l'installer en position assise dans le salon (presque intact), pendant que les deux Francis se chargeaient respectivement de Gilbert et Antonio. L'enfant maintint encore un instant le dernier dans les airs jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se place en-dessous de lui. Doucement, il souleva Arthur et l'allongea à côté de l'Espagnol. Le petit se rapprocha timidement de Canada, qui s'attendrit en le regardant et le souleva dans ses bras.<p>

- Bon, ben on sait qu'on a tous un faible pour la même personne, hein ! » plaisanta le plus imprévisible des doubles. « Par contre, ça va coûter cher, cette histoire… » fit-il remarquer en désignant le couloir ravagé, une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa tempe.

- On verra pour les réparations plus tard. » ria le plus mature. « Il y a des choses plus importantes… »

- Ouais, il faudrait qu'on se donne des surnoms en attendant ! » s'exclama le plus jeune. « Sinon, on va se mélanger et on va pas s'appeler par des 'hé' tout le temps que ça durera ! »

L'aîné soupira mais il devait bien admettre qu'il marquait un point.

_« 'Francis' était-il si fâché contre tous, ou bien est-ce toutes les colères qu'il a gardé pour lui… ? »_ se demanda-t-il en allant chercher sa trousse de secours pour les blessés.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà 8D ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ce n'était pas trop prévisible etou OOC ^^" ! **

**Pour ce qui est des explications d'Arthur sur la magie, excusez-moi si vous trouvez ça illogique mais sache que ce n'est que le début ! Je ne vais pas tout révéler trop vite non plus, c'est un privilège/plaisir sadique, d'abord ! (et me jetez pas la pierre, hein ! Le coup de laisser en suspens et/ou des questions sans réponses avant un bon moment, on l'a tous fait !)**

**Sinon, pour les surnoms des 2 Francis adultes, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, je le recevrais avec grand plaisir^^ !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Discussions, réflexions et disputes

**Voici le 3e chapitre^^, un peu plus long que les autres (parce qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogues, sans doute). J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia n'est pas à moi.**

**Remerciements : à tous les revieweurs, pardon de ne pas vous répondre individuellement, mais sachez que vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir^^.  
>Merci<strong> **spécialement à Dragonna, pour les noms qu'elle m'a proposé pour les doubles^^ (merchi Sempaï ! hihi)**

**OCs : Kieran (Irlande), Logan (Ecosse) et Mervin (Pays de Galles)**

**Warning : langage grossier par moment, un peu de violence.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« OUCH ! Mervin ! Tu pourrais y aller plus… »<p>

Logan se tut en croisant le regard foudroyant de son jeune frère. Le Gallois colla un dernier pansement sur le visage du roux sans aucune délicatesse, lui collant une taloche derrière la tête par la même occasion. L'aîné de la fratrie observa la scène de sa chaise, frottant d'une main son poignet couvert d'un bandage. Mervin avait beau être le plus calme de ses frères, ses colères étaient les plus terribles, cela lui rappelait un peu leur mère et il frissonna. La seule fois où sa mère s'était réellement fâchée contre lui suite à une bêtise grave qui aurait pu blesser ses petits frères, il avait eu du mal à s'assoir et avait dormi sur le ventre pendant plus d'une semaine.

La nation aux cheveux aubruns rangea le contenu de sa trousse de secours avec des gestes brusques, ce n'était pas bon signe pour les deux aînés. Ils espérèrent en chœur qu'il ne leur jetterait pas une malédiction « made in Wales », car il était rare que lui rate ses sorts, contrairement aux trois autres. Le plus jeune se saisit de son portable pour la énième fois de l'après-midi et composa un numéro, attendit un moment et jura en entendant le répondeur. Si le regard du Gallois avait lancé un sort, Ecosse et Irlande auraient été gelés sur place.

« J'espère pour vous que ça n'a rien provoqué de grave ! » siffla-t-il.

Les plus âgés se tassèrent sur leurs sièges, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. En même temps, après ce qu'ils avaient déclenché dans la cave de Pays de Galles… Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils n'aient pas fait de catastrophes !

* * *

><p>- On est donc d'accord ? Dorénavant, toi tu es <em><strong>Francius<strong>_ et moi _**Franz**_ !

- Heu, oui, mais la version correcte devrait être _Franciscus_…

- Oui, mais c'est trop long, alors autant abréger tout de suite ! En plus, ça ne sonne pas très bien, ça appelle les vannes !

- Si tu le dis… » soupira le plus âgé. « Va pour Francius, alors. »

Le fraîchement dénommé Franz claqua dans ses mains en souriant, l'air ravi. Il reporta son attention sur le Canadien, occupé à poser un bandage autour de la tête de Prusse.

- Tu as bien entendu, Mathieu ? » demanda-t-il, rayonnant.

- Oui, papa… Franz ! » cela lui faisait un peu bizarre, mais les variantes du nom de son père correspondaient plutôt bien aux deux parties de celui-ci.

- Bon, il ne manque plus que le petit. » ajouta l'impulsif en s'approchant de l'enfant, assis tranquillement dans un coin. « Tu ne me mords pas, hein ? »

Le petit blond le regarda curieusement tandis que Francius leva les yeux au ciel tout en se retenant de rire. C'était vraiment une drôle de situation, de se voir soi-même, tout en sachant que l'on est seulement une part de quelqu'un. Franz prit leurs eux-mêmes enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda le Français vêtu de bleu.

- A la cuisine. » répondit simplement le plus jeune. « J'vais lui préparer un p'tit goûter et essayer de discuter. »

- Tu ne voudrais pas d'abord nous aider à nous occuper de…

- **NAN** ! Ils peuvent toujours se brosser, j'les aiderai pas ! Désolé !

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et regarda abasourdi la part plus adulte de Francis. Ce dernier eut l'air embarrassé, secoua la tête, une goutte de sueur d'une taille imposante glissant le long son front, et haussa les épaules comme pour dire « j'ai du mal à le suivre moi aussi ! ».

Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur les blessés, qui n'avaient pas encore repris connaissance. Heureusement, aucun n'étaient sérieusement blessés, les quelques coupures n'étaient que superficiels et disparaitraient rapidement, au pire, ils auraient de beaux bleus là où les branches les avaient cognés et une ou deux bosses. Francius avait également descendu quelques couvertures pour éviter qu'ils prennent froid. Il prit particulièrement soin d'un certain Anglais, s'en voulant de faire un peu de favoritisme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il l'aimait après tout…

Un grognement attira l'attention des deux nations éveillées. Alfred venait de rouvrir péniblement les yeux et essayait de se redresser.

- Ne bouge pas, Al ! » dit doucement Canada en se précipitant sur lui. « Ton dos a reçu un sacré choc, alors reste comme tu es. »

- Matt… ? Qu'est-ce… » il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état du couloir. « Oh, shit ! C'était pas un rêve ! »

- Malheureusement, non. » répondit Francius en lui caressant les cheveux. « Repose-toi, je vais te préparer un café. » ajouta-t-il avec un gentil sourire après avoir réajusté la couverture autour du plus jeune.

- Ah, merci _good_ Francis ! » dit l'Américain, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance. « Hé, au fait… » il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Al, le petit s'est calmé et Franz est dans la cuisine. » le rassura le blond aux yeux violet.

-…huh ? Kicéssa « Franz » ?

Mathieu ria dans sa barbe inexistante et commença à expliquer le principe des surnoms à son frère.

Quand le plus calme des doubles entra dans la cuisine, le petit Francis mangeait avec voracité une grande part du gâteau au miel, préparé ce matin-même, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui. Cela lui rappela beaucoup de choses et un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café et commença à en préparer.

« Si tu as besoin d'un remontant, **ça**, ça sera meilleur ! »

Il se retourna et vit Franz surgir de la cave à vin, brandissant une bouteille de Pinot noir. Bon, ce n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour être qualifié de « remontant », mais Francis n'avait jamais été trop friand d'alcool fort, alors ça irait pour eux.

- Haha, ce n'est pas pour moi à la base, mais je ne dis pas non à un verre ! » dit-il.

- Ah bon ? C'est pour Mathieu ? » demanda l'autre en débouchant la bouteille.

- Non, Alfred. » le deuxième blond ne répondit pas et commença à verser le liquide dans deux verres. « Au fait, tu lui as trouvé un joli nom, au petit, finalement ? » ajouta le plus âgé, détournant la conversation.

- Ah, je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher, je lui ai juste demandé. Je me souviens encore vaguement de quelques phrases en Celte, et j'ai réussi à me faire comprendre. »

- Tu lui as demandé… ? » répéta Francius, franchement surpris. « Et alors… ? »

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Danael, on dira 'Dana' pour aller plus vite... » il se rapprocha de lui, plaçant une main devant sa bouche et baissa le ton de sa voix. « Tu te souvenais, toi, que Gaule ou quelqu'un d'autre nous ait donné ce nom ? »

- N…non, pas du tout.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, ils saisirent leurs verres et burent en silence. Le petit Danael finit de boire son chocolat et poussa un petit soupir de contentement, ce qui les fit sourire. Franz se dirigea vers lui, caressa la petite tête blonde et l'emmena jouer dans le jardin en passant par la porte vitrée. L'aîné réalisa que le café était prêt, il saisit la tasse, réfléchit quelques secondes et quitta la cuisine après avoir placé sa bouilloire sur le feu et emmena la bouteille de vin entamée avec lui également.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Gilbert avait repris connaissance lui aussi. Francius donna à Alfred la tasse de café et se rapprocha de son ami aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci se jeta presque sur la bouteille, prêt à la vider d'une traite, mais le Français réussit à le convaincre qu'un verre, voire deux, suffirait. L'Allemand but son verre cul sec et remercia son ami.

- _Verdammt_ ! » souffla-t-il en se massant la nuque. « J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement ! »

- Et bien, il semblerait que le petit ait des pouvoirs, et il nous a maravés ! » répondit Amérique en terminant son café.

- Ouais, mais après ?

Le Français n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le sifflement de sa bouilloire se fit entendre, il chargea Mathieu de lui expliquer et retourna à la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, il coupa le feu et commença à préparer un thé. Il savait comment Arthur aimait le boire, et il valait mieux lui donner ça que de l'alcool… Des éclats de rire résonnèrent. Le blond regarda rapidement par la fenêtre et vit ses deux « frères » courir l'un après l'autre, le petit avait l'air très content et Franz semblait plus détendu. Un autre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il retourna au salon avec la théière et une tasse.

* * *

><p>Arthur commença doucement à revenir à lui, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait l'impression qu'on avait joué avec son dos comme avec un élastique. Un gémissement lui échappa, il sentit une main lui caresser gentiment la joue et ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement.<p>

- Arthur, tu m'entends ? » il reconnu la voix.

- Francis… ?

Il vit son rival de toujours penché sur lui, l'air inquiet sur son visage fut vite remplacé par le soulagement.

« Non, désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment Francis. »

L'Anglais allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand tous les évènements lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il voulu se redresser vivement, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une violente douleur dans le dos. Son aîné l'aida à se mettre en position assise, lui conseillant de ne pas trop bouger, et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Le blond aux cheveux hirsute regarda son interlocuteur étonné, et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Enfin réveillé, Iggy, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! » Arthur tiqua au surnom, mais ne s'insurgea pas. « Il ne manque plus qu'Espagne… »

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, de nouveau… ? » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Francis miniature a fait pousser un arbre géant qui nous a attaqués, en résumé… on s'est fait avoir par un gamin pas plus haut que ça ! » répondit Gilbert en montrant une petite hauteur d'une main.

- Mais… comment ? » le pays insulaire regarda le Français près de lui.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. » dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. « Cet enfant est u véritable mystère… » il repensa à son nom et quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. « Ah oui, d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, nous nous sommes choisis des noms, afin de ne pas se mélanger. Et puis de toute façon, aucun de nous n'est véritablement Francis, alors…»

- Daddy, Gilbert, voici Francius. » présenta Mathieu. « Celui qui avait une chemise rouge a choisi de s'appeler Franz, en attendant. Et le petit…» il interrogea son père du regard.

- Danael. » tous le regardèrent surpris.

- Pourquoi vous avez choisi un nom si différent ? » demanda l'Américain en se grattant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons choisi, c'est son vrai nom. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a affirmé à Franz, mais aucun de nous deux ne se souvient d'avoir porté un jour ce nom…

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Prusse se tourna vers Antonio et s'exclama :

« On pourra lui demander quand il sera réveillé, peut-être que lui se souvient de quelque chose ! »

Francius voulut répondre qu'il se souvenait très bien de la période où il était la Gaule Gallo-romaine, mais son inquiétude pour son ami prit le dessus. Il était le dernier à avoir perdu connaissance, d'accord, mais il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis… Inquiet, il s'approcha de la nation à la peau bronzée et le secoua gentiment, l'appelant à voix basse. Un ronflement bien sonore fut sa réponse, lui faisait faire un bond en arrière et provoquant une crise de fous rires chez d'autres.

Arthur ne ria pas avec les autres, il s'interrogeait trop sur la version plus jeune de son éternel rival. Il savait depuis longtemps que Francis avait des origines celtiques, se doutait qu'il puisse ressentir certaines choses en lien avec la magie ou la présence de ses amis (il avait parfois remarqué que son regard était dirigé pile vers eux)… mais qu'il ait un tel pouvoir ! Et surtout une aussi bonne maitrise ! L'avait-il appris alors qu'il n'était pas encore une nation à proprement parler ? Mais pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le Français n'avait jamais parlé à personne de son enfance avec sa mère, la Gaule Celtique. Ça devait être elle qui lui avait appris quelques notions, il se souvenait avoir entendu l'un de ses frères dire qu'elle avait eu une grande puissance magique de son vivant.  
>Pourtant… la puissance magique dont avait recouru « Danael » lui paraissait… excessive. Un enfant aussi jeune pouvait-il être aussi puissant, même sous le coup d'une grande émotion ? Le sol qui tremble, d'accord, un arbre qui pousse de façon accélérée, pareil, mais des branches douées de volonté ? En temps normal, la puissance magique grandissait en même temps que l'être dans lequel elle sommeillait… peut-être était-ce alors la force actuelle qu'aurait Francis aujourd'hui s'il savait s'en servir. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas.<p>

En se remémorant la scène, un détail lui revint : il avait cru voir une silhouette apparaître derrière le petit quand celui-ci avait hurlé tout en provoquant un séisme. L'Anglais se creusa la tête, se grattant par là-même le haut de son crâne, essayant de se souvenir de ce quelque chose… Cette chose, on aurait dit une créature, il avait brièvement entraperçu une lueur verte avant que des branches le saisisse…

« Iggy, si tu continues à te gratter comme ça, tu vas t'arracher les ch'veux et avoir une belle calvitie ! »

La nation aux cheveux hirsute allait hurler de rage quand on sonna à la porte. Francius se leva, s'excusant auprès d'eux, et alla voir. Le blond entrouvrit la porte, passant la tête d'abord, et fut surpris de voir les deux Italies se tenir devant lui.

- Bonjour Feli, Lovi… qu'est-ce vous faites là ? » leur demanda-t-il.

- Ve~ ! Nous sommes venus te voir, bien sûr ! » répondit Feliciano, son frère aîné grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles à côté. « Grand frère, tu vas bien ? On peut entrer ?... »

- Euh… j'aimerais dire que je vais bien, mais beaucoup de choses sont arrivés ! Et puis… » il regarda derrière lui le couloir ravagé. « … il y a eu quelques dégâts et beaucoup de personnes sont dans le salon… »

- **Squattent** le salon, tu veux dire ! » cria Franz derrière lui, le pétrifiant lui et les jumeaux.

Le Français vêtu de rouge émit un petit « oups », réalisant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu s'empêcher de faire cette remarque. Il fit rapidement un signe d'excuse à son aîné et fila à l'étage pendant que ce dernier soupirait avant d'inviter les deux Italiens à entrer. En le suivant, l'un avait les yeux ronds et l'autre semblait méfiant par contre, ils eurent la même expression abasourdie en voyant l'état de l'entrée. Le plus naïf lui demanda s'il faisait des travaux (ce à quoi Lovino frappa de sa paume son front) ou s'il était tellement énervé contre tout le monde qu'il s'était défoulé à coup de massue sur les murs et l'escalier. Francius rit doucement et lui répondit qu'il y avait tout simplement eu un accident un peu plus tôt dans la journée, préférant ne pas effrayer ses petits frères, et voulut les mener à la cuisine. Les deux s'arrêtèrent en passant devant le salon, surpris de voir tant de monde, blessés qui plus est.

- Ve, c'est à cause du petit tremblement de terre que vous êtes tous blessés ? » demanda Feliciano, un grand point d'interrogation clignotant au-dessus de sa tête.

- **PETIT ?** » s'écrièrent Gilbert et Alfred d'une même voix. « Ben on peut vous dire qu'on l'a bien sentit, **nous **! »

* * *

><p>Mervin s'agenouilla devant son plateau rond, saisit sa bouteille de cristal et versa délicatement l'eau qu'elle contenait dedans. A cause de ses idiots de frères aînés, il se retrouvait à faire ce rituel dans sa chambre plutôt que dans sa cave (ils avaient intérêt à lui rembourser les travaux de rénovation !), alors il devait faire attention aux éventuelles effluves. Avec l'index de sa main gauche, il traça des cercles dans l'eau claire, chantonnant l'incantation appropriée les yeux fermés. Son corps émit une aura bleu pâle, des symboles brillèrent dans l'eau et il rouvrit ses paupières.<p>

Des images apparurent alors, il vit Francis assis dans sa cuisine, discutant avec les deux Italies. La discussion paraissait agitée, il entendit quelques paroles en écho, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Cependant, son ami émettait une lumière bleu, douce et sereine, l'eau semblait même plus claire.

La veille encore, il sentait des vibrations angoissantes et la lumière qu'il émettait changeait d'une couleur à l'autre tout en brillant dangereusement fort.

_« Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le charme de Kieran et Logan a marché… ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Soudain, l'image changea, le prenant au dépourvu. Il vit alors une nouvelle fois Francis, mais vêtu autrement, à moitié vautré sur son lit, lisant une bande dessinée. En revanche, la lumière cette fois-ci était rouge, à la fois d'une chaleur rassurante et d'une agressivité brûlante, il pouvait en plus sentir des vibrations menaçantes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

L'image changea encore, et un enfant apparu. Il mit deux secondes à le reconnaître à cause du choc. Le petit dansait sur l'herbe, entouré d'une lumière si blanche qu'elle en devenait presque aveuglante et d'une dizaine de petites fées, venant des diverses fleurs épanouies dans le jardin.

« Holy… ! »

Le Gallois sursauta quand il provoqua malgré lui un mini-geyser, l'arrosant allègrement lui et son mobilier. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent de perdre son sang-froid ainsi, mais… dans une situation pareille, pouvait-on le blâmer ?

* * *

><p>Franz descendit doucement les escaliers, il s'assit sur une marche un peu en hauteur pour mieux observer les personnes présentes. Toujours les mêmes squatteurs dans le salon, son double et les deux gamins sortaient de la cuisine, le petit Danael finit par rentrer, mais resta caché derrière la porte de la cuisine. La conversation des trois vinrent alors à ses oreilles.<p>

- Alors tu t'es vraiment multiplié par 3, grand frère ? » demanda Italie, incrédule.

- Non Feli, j'ai bien peur que ce soit moins facile que ça… » répondit Francius. « Nous sommes chacun une partie de lui… »

- Bah 'manquerait plus que ça ! » s'exclama Romano en levant les bras au ciel. « Déjà qu'un Francis, c'est dur à supporter, alors **trois** !... » le deuxième Français tiqua, une veine apparaissant sur sa tempe.

- …parce que trois comme **toi** ce serait mieux, peut-être ? » répondit-il de là où il était, faisant lever les yeux du trio surpris. « Plutôt se tirer une balle tout de suite que de vivre avec trois Romano ! » ajouta-t-il, tout en mimant la scène avec une main pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Franz ! » le réprimanda doucement son aîné.

- Oh, un deuxième grand frère Francis ! » dit Feliciano avec un grand sourire.

- De quoi ? » s'énerva la cible des piques du plus agressif des doubles.

- Ah, parce qu'en plus d'être stupide, tu es sourd ? De mieux en mieux, dis-moi ! » répliqua ce dernier.

Lovino rougit et gonfla ses joues de colère, d'un pas rageur, il rejoignit le Français qui le provoquait et le saisit par le col.

- Si tu n'es qu'une partie de France, alors c'est à toi que je dois l'insulte de l'autre jour ? » s'insurgea-t-il.

- Si tu te vexes pour si peu, mon grand, alors qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir le jour où tu vas entendre tout ce que les autres disent sur toi dans ton dos ! » répondit Franz en haussant un sourcil, pas impressionné pour un sou. « Et puis, lâche-moi, tu froisses ma chemise ! » il se défit de la prise de son cadet et commença à remonter à l'étage supérieur. « Surtout que pour les insultes, tu n'es pas le dernier à en hurler ! »

- Ta gueule, connard ! » cria l'Italien du Sud.

- Oh, mais si c'est ça ce que tu cherches… » dit alors le blond en chemise rouge, d'une voix doucereuse. Il pinça le nez du brun devant lui et enchaîna : « Sainte-nitouche ! Dégonflé ! Abruti ! Ducon ! Couille molle ! Petite pute qui s'assume pas ! »

Et sur ces mots très aimables qu'il le planta là et retourna dans sa chambre. Il soupira de soulagement en fermant la porte derrière lui, mais sursauta lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte à coup de pied. Romano, fulminant de rage, se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing. Cela le surprit un peu, mais il resta de marbre.

- Répète un peu, pour voir ! » siffla la nation latine. « Toi, le plus pervers et exhibitionniste de toutes les nations, tu oses me traiter de **pute** ? »

- Exact. » répondit-il le plus calmement du monde. « Mais tu ne l'assumes pas, tu es donc pire que moi, enfin Francis, parce que lui ne se cache pas… »

- ENFOIRE ! » Franz évita le coup que son cadet essaya lui donner et le plaqua contre le mur, la main serrée sur la gorge de celui-ci.

- **QUI** est-ce qui pleurnichait parce qu'Espagne continuait de le voir comme un gamin ? **QUI** est-ce qui était prêt à se taper Belgique en même temps que lui avant que vous ne vous mettiez en ménage, tous les trois ? » souffla-t-il, étranglant un peu plus Romano après chaque question posée. « Tu voulais te faire sauter, admets-le _petite pute_ ! » ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. « Et puisque tu oses me traiter de pervers, je te conseillerais d'ouvrir tes jolis yeux et de mieux regarder ton mec et d'autres de tes potes… avant que je ne te les crève avec une aiguille ! »

Lovino tremblait, pas seulement à cause du manque d'oxygène et de la douleur, il était terrifié. Ce Francis avait le même regard qu'à l'époque de sa révolution, plus terrible même, car il n'y avait aucune étincelle de folie au fond de ses yeux… il était _parfaitement lucide_. L'Italien essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son aîné, en vain, quand il sentit l'autre main de ce dernier se poser sur sa joue, le pétrifiant. Doucement, le Français lui caressa la joue, pour ensuite y enfoncer ses ongles, arrachant un gémissement étranglé au plus jeune. Il lui griffa sur une courte longueur le visage en susurrant :

« Je suis très tenté de te lacérer le visage, crois-moi… » les tremblements de Lovino empirèrent. « Mais aussi invraisemblable que cela soit, tu es mon frère et je t'aime malgré tout, alors je ne le ferais pas. » son cadet se calma un peu et il le lâcha, il s'écroula presque sur le sol en toussant. « J'aurais trop de problèmes avec Francius, Antonio et Madeline, de toute façon ! » soupira-t-il en portant une main à son front. Son regard se durcit une nouvelle fois et il s'écria : « Par contre, je vais en profiter pour te donner ce que tu aurais dû recevoir depuis bien des siècles ! »

* * *

><p>Francius avait essayé de retenir Romano quand il s'était lancé à la poursuite de son double, sans succès, il lui aurait volontiers couru après mais son deuxième petit frère l'avait retenu par le bras en affirmant que seul « grand frère Espagne » pouvait calmer Lovi. Il s'était ensuite fait entraîner dans le salon, sous le regard étonné des autres nations, qui se demandaient bien quels étaient le comment et pourquoi de tout ce raffut. Etrangement, il suffit à Feliciano de prononcer le nom de son jumeau pour que l'Espagnol se réveille aussitôt. Le brun de plus petite taille lui expliqua avec affolement que « Lovi s'est fâché tout rouge avec deuxième grand frère France et qu'il va sans doute lui faire mal », donc qu'il devait aller le calmer. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, le Français aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour son cadet que pour son double, mais ce ne fut pas le cas alors il ne dit rien.<p>

Accompagnés d'Antonio, encore un peu dans le gaz, les trois nations latines grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Une fois en haut, ils entendirent des claquements répétés et des gémissements ou cris étouffés de douleurs. Les deux nations au teint basané se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'où les bruits venaient, avant que le blond n'ait le temps de les arrêter car il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand les deux se figèrent, les yeux à moitié exorbités, sur le pas de la porte et qu'il aperçoive ce qu'il s'y passait.

Lovino était en larmes, allongé les fesses à l'air au travers les genoux de Franz, qui lui donnait sans doute la première fessée de sa vie, et pas la moindre !

L'imprévisible double releva les yeux et arrêta son mouvement en les remarquant, l'aîné des deux Italies rougit de honte en les voyant à son tour. Antonio sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita sur eux.

- Mais enfin, _amigo_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras.

- Ce que tu n'as jamais eu les tripes de faire. » répondit froidement le Français en relâchant Romano qui se releva et se rhabilla aussitôt en reniflant. « Estime-toi heureux que ce soit moi qui l'ai fait, ça aurait pu être pire... pour lui, j'entends. »

Feliciano se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise face à ce deuxième grand frère et choisit de battre en retraite, il tira légèrement sur la manche du plus « gentil » des deux, le suppliant avec les yeux de ne pas le laisser seul. Francius lui sourit et l'accompagna, ils se « réfugièrent » dans la pièce servant à la fois de bibliothèque, DVD thèque et jeux vidéos.

Pendant ce temps, Lovino se jeta dans les bras de son amant, pleurant encore. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras sans détacher son regard du double de son ami en face de lui.

- Francis, tu ne crois pas que… » commença-t-il.

- **Primo** : ne m'appelle pas Francis, je ne suis pas lui. » répliqua le blond sèchement en tendant le bras vers lui, l'index levé. « **Secundo** : si tu allais me dire que j'y suis allé trop fort, je dirais simplement que ce morveux l'avait cherché et qu'il méritait amplement ça, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs ! **Tertio **: je me demande comment quelqu'un comme toi, avec la gloire et la puissance que tu avais acquises à une époque, se laisse faire d'une façon aussi lamentable ! **Quarto : **ce n'est pas en le surprotégeant qu'il va avancer !» énuméra-t-il en dépliant un nouveau doigt à chaque déclaration.

-… pourquoi es-tu si violent ? » demanda Antonio, l'air sérieux et attristé.

- … c'est violent de s'exprimer ? D'être franc ?... » demanda Franz à son tour. « Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi, tu t'es montré très violent à une époque, cruel aussi. On est tous sur le même bateau. »

- Je sais que j'ai tendance à surprotéger Lovi. » répondit l'Espagnol en caressant doucement les cheveux de la nation toujours au creux de ses bras. « Et je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait de mon temps en _Conquistador_… »

- Imbécile… je ne parlais pas de ça. » son regard se fit soudainement très triste, sa voix avait perdu son ton cassant. « A une époque, on a eu à peu près la même conversation… » Antonio l'écouta attentivement, surpris de ce changement brutal. « … et tu m'as plus ou moins clairement fait comprendre que tu choisirais toujours Romano, quelque soit le choix à faire. Si tu devais choisir entre lui et le monde, ce serait lui… pareil si c'était entre lui et…moi. »

Franz se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrarié de sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Espagne, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il allait lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'il comptait autant pour lui que Romano, Belgique et Prusse, mais l'autre le devança :

« T'en fais pas, va. Disons sans rancune. »

L'Espagnol sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le regard de son ami briller de larmes avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce et disparaisse de son champ de vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre, on en saura un peu plus sur mini-Francis allias "Danael" (qui se prononce Da-na-èle, juste pour éviter confusion).<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon, je suis ouverte à vos critiques !**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Brume de mystères

**Bonjour tout le monde^^, merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et merci de votre patience... voici la suite =D !**

**Pas de warnings particuliers cette fois, c'est plutôt calme :) .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Danael fit quelques pas dans le couloir de l'étrange hutte dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les murs étaient en pierre, et celle-ci très lisse et de couleur à mi-chemin entre celle des blés et du soleil quand il se couchait, il se demanda quel était le nom de cette pierre étrange. Le sol ressemblait à du bois, mais n'en avait pas le même toucher, quelle drôle de maison ! Par contre, il avait beaucoup aimé le pré derrière, bien qu'un peu petit, il y avait beaucoup de belles fleurs, et donc beaucoup de fées pour jouer avec lui.<br>L'enfant regarda discrètement l'intérieur de la grande pièce où tous ceux qu'il venait de rencontrer se trouvaient. Il n'osait pas vraiment aller les voir, ils étaient trop nombreux et certains très bruyants, et cela l'effrayait un peu. L'un deux leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le petit blond retourna alors rapidement sur ces pas, là où un des hommes, qui semblaient être ses « grands frères », l'avait emmené pour lui donner à manger.

Arthur prétexta qu'il allait déposer la théière (fraîchement vidée) dans la cuisine et suivit le petit Gaulois discrètement, laissant Canada gérer seul les deux nations bruyantes. La petite nation se plaça derrière une chaise en le remarquant, sans doute par timidité. L'Anglais posa doucement l'objet qu'il tenait sur le plan de travail et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Matthew quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Les deux se regardèrent un moment en silence, l'adulte, ne voulant pas effrayer le petit (ni se prendre une autre branche dans le dos, il avait déjà assez mal comme ça), Danael, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour en être sûr.

Quelqu'un entra, les incitant indirectement à détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. L'enfant émit un petit « oh ! » surpris tandis que le Britannique se tendait, partagé entre la crainte et la surprise. C'était celui qui avait cassé le nez de son ancienne colonie quelques moments plus tôt, _Franz_ si ses souvenirs étaient bons. La crainte fut vite remplacée par le choc quand il remarqua que les yeux du Français brillaient non pas de colère, mais de larmes contenues. Danael se dirigea vers lui, se serrant contre sa jambe en le regardant d'un air attristé, partageant sa peine, même s'il ignorait quelle en était l'origine. Il reçut un pâle sourire et une caresse dans les cheveux en remerciements. Cela ne le rassura pas pour autant, il sentait le désarroi de son « grand frère » et il voulait le consoler… mais comment ? Lorsqu'il vit une larme sur la joue du blond, le petit eut envie de pleurer à son tour.  
>Le cœur de la nation insulaire se serra en voyant une larme s'échapper de sa « prison » bleue, puis glisser silencieusement le long de la joue de l'autre adulte. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un pleurait devant lui, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'une personne qui lui était chère (même s'il refusait de l'admettre). Franz leva les yeux vers lui un instant, fronça les sourcils en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur, puis se détacha du petit garçon pour s'enfermer dans une pièce, dont le contenu est inconnu des deux autres. Arthur crut l'entendre étouffer un sanglot à ce moment, ce qui le rendit encore plus mal qu'il l'était déjà.<p>

Danael essaya de le rejoindre, mais n'arriva pas ouvrir la porte. La nation aux cheveux en bataille le saisit doucement par les épaules, l'entraînant en arrière tout et souffla qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment, tout en espérant que l'enfant le comprenait. Celui-ci fit une petite moue et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le jardin, l'Anglais sur ses talons. Arthur s'installa sur une chaise de la terrasse et observa en silence la partie enfantine de son « meilleur ennemi » chercher quelque chose du regard.

« _England_ ? » demanda une petite voix, le faisant sursauter.

L'interpelé soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant son fidèle ami, « _Flying Mint Bunny_ », il le caressa, retrouvant un instant le sourire, avant de sursauter une nouvelle fois en entendant le garçonnet pousser un cri. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un cri de joie et d'émerveillement. L'Anglais regarda, perplexe, la petite tête blonde courir vers lui puis lui monter sur les genoux, voulant caresser lui aussi le petit lapin ailé. Les questions qu'il était sur le point de se poser disparurent avant même de se former complètement dans son esprit, lorsque ses yeux émeraude croisèrent les deux grands saphirs brillants. Il fondit instantanément quand l'enfant lui offrit un grand sourire, s'installant contre lui plus confortablement tout en commençant à jouer avec son ami féérique.

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

Arthur sortit de sa rêverie (il était plutôt en extase devant le petit blond sur ses genoux, mais bon…) et essaya de traduire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'enfant le regardait avec un petit sourire, serrant contre lui son nouvel ami.

- _Eng_… Arthur. » répondit-il, préférant lui donner son prénom humain.

- Danael ! » se présenta le bout de chou en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

- Enchanté,… Danael. » dit le blond aux yeux verts en lui caressant la tête.

L'Anglais avait un peu de mal à le regarder en face, c'était presque comme s'il regardait le soleil droit dans les yeux. En revanche, il ne savait pas si c'était tout simplement parce qu'il le trouvait adorable, ou si le blondinet rayonnait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Mathieu se sentit soulagé en voyant que Prusse s'était bel et bien endormi lui aussi, sans doute à cause de l'alcool mêlé à la fatigue. Alfred s'était allongé, la tête posée sur ses genoux, puis assoupit quelques instants plus tôt. Le Canadien caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère, savourant le calme sans doute temporaire. Il se demandait ce que les nations à l'étage faisaient quand le bruit d'un portable qui vibre l'interpela. A quelques mètres de lui, le téléphone de son Daddy recevait un appel. Le jeune homme regarda rapidement autour de lui, ne voyant pas le concerné revenir, il tendit le bras, essayant de ne pas déranger son jumeau, saisit tant bien que mal l'appareil et décrocha.<p>

- _Hello ?_ » dit-il assez bas.

_**- Arthur ? J'arrive enfin à te joindre !**_ » s'exclama quelqu'un au bout du fil. _**« Ecoute, c'est vraiment… »**_

- Pardon, mais c'est Canada. » l'interrompit le blond, ne reconnaissant l'homme, ce dernier parlant trop vite.

_**- Canada… ? Oh, excuse-moi. C'est Wales à l'appareil ! Est-ce qu'Arthur est avec toi ?**_

- Il s'est absenté. » l'informa-t-il. « Je peux t'aider, tonton ? »

_**- Euh… difficile à dire, mais ça concerne ton père alors… » **_hésita le Gallois. _**« As-tu vu Francis dernièrement ? »**_

- Je suis chez lui. Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_**-…Je crois savoir. Tu es donc au courant de… sa 'division' ?**_

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose surprenante, oncle Mervin. Il est arrivé quelque chose de… disons « d'extraordinaire ».

_**- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Matthew, s'il-te-plaît ?**_

* * *

><p>Antonio s'était assis sur le lit de son ami, son amant toujours blotti dans ses bras. Il était très troublé par les paroles qui lui avaient été adressées quelques instants plus tôt, cherchant encore et encore quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu laisser entendre à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère depuis leur enfance qu'il préférerait toujours Lovino… Bien sûr, il l'aimait, mais il aimait Madeline autant que lui, ils vivaient tous les trois ensemble après tout, et il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de laisser tomber ses amis ou sa famille à leur avantage ! Le pays Latin caressa le dos du brun de plus petite taille contre lui, déposant par la même occasion un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Les pleurs de l'Italien s'étaient calmés, mais quelques larmes et tremblements subsistaient, il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son aîné.<p>

- Antonio… ? » finit-il par demander d'une petite voix, se détachant de son interlocuteur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui ? » répondit l'autre brun avec son sourire chaleureux habituel. « Ça va mieux ? » ajouta-t-il en posant tendrement une main sur la joue de Romano.

- …tu… » le cadet secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre, la gorge nouée. « Est-ce que je suis… une traînée ? »

« …QUOI ? » s'exclama l'Espagnol choqué, se tendant brusquement. « Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Enfin Lovi, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis une chose pareille en tête ? » le plus jeune baissa le regard, se remettant à trembler.

- L… **lui**… » dit-il d'une voix pleine de larmes. « Il m'a dit que… que j'étais une pute qui ne s'assumait pas… » il se remit à pleurer, à sa grande honte, tandis que son amant devenait aussi pâle que le drap du lit.

- Il a dit ça… ? » demanda-t-il, perturbé. Jamais Francis n'avait insulté quiconque de la sorte, sauf les fois où il avait perdu l'esprit, et encore.

- Il… il a peut-être raison. » dit soudainement l'Italie du Sud, choquant encore plus son aîné, ses paroles entrecoupées de sanglots. « Je passe presque tout mon temps à t'insulter, te repousser quand tu veux me prendre dans tes bras ou m'embrasser… mais après, pour **ça**, je réponds toujours présent, même si je… je fais semblant de rouspéter… Et j'ai faillit te tromper … ! »

- ROMANO ! » cria Espagne, le saisissant fermement par les épaules. « Je t'interdis de te rabaisser toi-même ainsi, tu entends ! Tu as tes défauts, tes tords, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde ! Qui peut se targuer d'être parfait sans faire preuve d'une grande arrogance ? » les larmes du petit-fils de Rome cessèrent de couler. « Madeline et moi t'aimons tel que tu es, le petit Feli aussi, tu es son frère jumeau adoré ! Et malgré ce qu'il a dit, Francis t'aime lui aussi, j'en suis sûr ! »

- Et tu as raison.

Les deux nations se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Francius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Feliciano se cachant un peu plus loin derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Francius se faisait du souci, il craignait que Franz ne se montre brutal contre son ami d'enfance également. Cette partie du pays du Lys était difficile à saisir, qui sait comment elle allait agir ou ce qu'elle allait dire. Le plus calme des doubles reporta son attention sur Italie, qui lisait avec curiosité les résumés de certains livres et DVD qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil.<p>

« _Au moins, il n'a pas été aussi violent avec Romano qu'avec Amérique. _» songea-t-il à tord.

Feli le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui emprunter les affaires qu'il avait en main. Ce à quoi il répondit oui en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. Son cadet sembla pensif, tout à coup, et le regarda de ces grands yeux bruns. Cela surpris le Français, son petit frère ouvrait rarement les yeux ainsi, et il ne voulait pas trop se rappeler de certains moments où ce fut le cas.

- Grand frère Francis était vraiment malheureux ? » demanda-t-il, le regard inquiet et mélancolique.

-… 'Malheureux' est peut-être un peu fort, mais il n'allait pas bien, c'est vrai. » répondit-il après un court silence.

- C'est pour ça que… grand frère Franz s'est montré si dur avec Lovi… Il est si triste qu'il ne sait plus comment le dire, à part en se fâchant… » continua Italie.

Un silence suivit cette déduction. L'aîné ne pouvait pas le contredire, car effectivement, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, la colère et la tristesse était très liée. Feliciano serra contre lui les livres et DVD qu'il tenait, essayant de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Le blond le prit aussitôt dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort, lui assurant qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'avait pas à pleurer à sa place. La fragile nation murmura un petit « si » et laissa ses larmes couler, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Francius sécha doucement les pleurs de son jeune frère avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front.

« Merci, je me sens mieux ! » dit Italie avec un grand sourire. « Tu es vraiment mon gentil grand frère ! » ajouta-t-il, faisait légèrement rougir de plaisir son aîné.

Le blond hésita un instant et décida de voir ce qu'il se passait du côté d'Espagne et son double. Le cadet préféra rester encore un peu là où il était, ce qu'il ne put lui reprocher, alors il se dirigea seul vers sa chambre. Il arriva silencieusement et constata que Lovino et Antonio étaient restés seuls, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'endroit où son « jumeau » avait pu aller qu'il entendit son frère prendre la parole.

« …tu… Est-ce que je suis… une traînée ? »

Le plus pacifiste des doubles se pétrifia, il suivit attentivement toute la discussion, son estomac se nouant de plus en plus en écoutant les pleurs de son cadet. Comment… Pourquoi Franz lui avait-il dit, ou ne serait-ce que sous-entendre de telles horreurs ? Romano pouvait être mauvais (plus ou moins involontairement) et ne se rendait sans doute jamais compte d'à quel point ses mots pouvaient blesser, mais cela ne méritait tout de même pas des propos aussi cruels !... n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce nécessaire d'être aussi dur pour lui faire comprendre… ?

Il reporta son attention sur la discussion en entendant Antonio s'emporter à son tour. Le blond se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, remarquant que Feli l'avait rejoint, mais le couple ne les remarqua pas.

- …Et malgré ce qu'il a dit, Francis t'aime lui aussi, j'en suis sûr ! » c'était sans doute le bon moment pour intervenir.

- Et tu as raison. » dit-il, leur faisant savoir la présence d'Italie et la sienne. Les deux Latins le regardèrent surpris avant qu'il continue. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit exactement, Lovi, mais sache que tu restes le frère de Francis, et ça, rien ne peut le changer. » l'interpelé le fixa, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les joues encore imprégnées de traces de larmes. « Je t'aime, Lovino, tu es mon petit frère adoré, aussi intenable sois-tu. » ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement.

Romano resta immobile un instant, une phrase résonna alors dans sa mémoire.

_« …tu es mon frère et je t'aime malgré tout, alors... »_

C'était ce que lui avait dit le Francis qui l'avait terrifié, alors... est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ? Comme lui, quand il criait sur son jumeau ou son amant… ? Légèrement hésitant, il descendit des genoux d'Antonio et s'approcha du Français. Ce dernier ne cessait pas de lui sourire, d'une façon tendre et sincère. L'Italien fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes après s'être précipité dans les bras accueillants de son frère aîné.

* * *

><p>Arthur observait, aussi fasciné qu'attendri, le petit garçon lui jouer avec les petites fées qui sortaient des bosquets fleuris. Son cœur se serra un peu, il était un peu déçu que le Francis actuel ne voit pas ces créatures merveilleuses.<p>

_« Mais non, je ne suis pas déçu ! » _s'auto-persuada-t-il. _« Comme si avoir un point commun ou un lien privilégié avec ce __**frog**__ m'intéressait ! »_

Il oubliait évidemment (plus que volontairement) la pointe de jalousie qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait appris que les trois parties du Français avait tout de suite adopté/adoré Canada, alors que lui avait eu droit à des insultes de la part de l'une, et de la peur du petit.

Ses pensées empreintes de pure mauvaise foi furent interrompu quand il entendit Danael l'appeler. La nation insulaire se leva en époussetant son pantalon (il s'était assis dans l'herbe) et rejoignit l'enfant qui s'empressa de lui présenter ses amies. Il fut une nouvelle fois surprit quand il réalisa que c'était le Gaulois qui les avait toutes baptisées : les êtres magiques ne laissaient pas n'importe qui les nommer. De plus, recevoir un nom choisit par un humain (ou un être s'en approchant) créait un lien particulier entre lui et l'être surnaturel qui ne se défaisait qu'à la mort de l'un des deux…

Arthur laissa de côté ses réflexions pour essayer de comprendre les paroles du petit blond. Il dut lui demander de répéter deux fois avant de comprendre à peu près ce qui lui était demandé : « _sais-tu faire de la magie ?_ ». L'Anglais se sentit un peu gêné devant le regard plein d'espoir face à lui, bien sûr qu'il en était capable, mais il avait besoin de son grimoire ou d'un silence absolu pour se concentrer (afin d'éviter les « détournements de sort ») et encore ! Quand bien même, que pouvait-il bien faire… ? La solution lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Il posa un instant son index sur la bouche de l'enfant, lui demandant implicitement de ne pas faire de bruit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant.  
>Danael regarda avec impatience le blond aux yeux verts, voyant une aura émaner de son corps. Il trépignait d'impatience, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère et les druides faire de la magie ! Tout à coup, l'adulte s'éleva dans les airs et il se sentit plus léger. L'enfant remarqua alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Ses amies poussèrent des petits cris d'admiration et de joie alors qu'il se laissait joyeusement porter par le vent. Ravi, il ne put retenir un petit rire ainsi qu'un petit cri de joie.<br>Arthur rouvrit les yeux et rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi… avant de soudainement faire une vrille dans les airs, suivie d'une pirouette, pour finir par tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune garçon atterri sur ses pieds et applaudit chaleureusement son aîné, qui se redressait tant bien que mal en se massant le bas du dos.

* * *

><p>Feliciano entra dans la cuisine et chercha du regard où se trouvait la porte menant à la cave à vin. Francius lui avait permit de prendre la bouteille de son choix pour l'amener à son frère jumeau, qui avait besoin d'un petit remontant après toutes ces émotions. Le brun lâcha un petit « <strong>ve~<strong> » ravi en repérant le lieu cherché et voulut y entrer. Seulement, au moment où il ouvrit la porte, quelque chose s'effondra sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Il se dégagea avec peine et se redressa en position assise, c'est alors qu'il constata que ce qui reposait sur ses genoux n'était pas une _chose_, mais une _personne_.

- Grand frère Franci… Franz ? » dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Héé, Feli~ ! » répondit le blond d'une voix transformée par l'absorption de beaucoup d'alcool. « Tu tombes bien, j'voulais savoir… t'es encore assez croyant, nan ? Comme nation, j'veux dire ! »

- Heu… oui, assez, pourquoi ? » répondit distraitement l'Italien en remarquant les cadavres de bouteilles de vins dans la pièce face à lui.

- Pasqu'jai une confession ! » révéla l'homme ivre en se redressant, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai pêché, petit frère… » les yeux du Français étaient humides et rouges, ses joues aussi.

- Ah… ah bon ? » hésita le plus jeune, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

- Ouais… Une truite grande COMME ÇA ! » s'écria soudainement Franz en écartant les bras avant d'éclater de rire, sous le regard atterré de son cadet.

* * *

><p>Romano s'était assoupi sur le lit du propriétaire des lieux, Francius le recouvrit doucement du drap et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir suivi de son éternel ami latin.<p>

« Finalement, la bouteille sera juste pour nous ! » plaisanta-t-il en se retournant vers le brun.

Antonio hocha la tête avec un petit rire, cependant, il avait un malaise dont il devait parler au plus vite, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envenime.

- Francius… est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » demanda-t-il l'estomac un peu noué.

- Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit le blond après un court silence, dut à la surprise provoquée par le ton employé dans cette requête. « Suis-moi. »

Les deux s'installèrent aussitôt dans la pièce télé, assis l'un en face de l'autre. L'Espagnol hésita un instant, se triturant un peu les mains et évitant le regard azur de son ami, puis se décida à prendre la parole.

- Est-ce que tu… enfin, Francis, mais c'est aussi toi en partie mais… » s'emmêla-t-il sous le sourire tranquille, légèrement amusé aussi, du blond. « Enfin bref, est-ce que tu m'en veux, au fond ? As-tu des reproches à me faire ? » les yeux du Français s'écarquillèrent et Antonio baissa la tête. « Je suis prêt à les entendre, tu sais, ne sois pas gêné… »

-… Antonio, Francis était dans une phase difficile, il en voulait à tout le monde pour peu de choses, ou d'autres qui commencent à dater… Alors, je peux difficilement dire si certaines raisons sont sérieuses ou si c'est juste sur un coup de sang…

- Peut-être, mais… » le pays Latin se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. « … de ce que j'ai entendu de Franz, je l'ai vraiment blessé. Alors que je dis le considérer comme mon frère, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien et je l'ai laissé avec le sentiment que je le délaisse, que je l'aime moins que d'autres… »

- Excuse-moi… » l'interrompit Francius gentiment. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais, malheureusement, beaucoup de choses t'échappent et tu ne vois pas très loin. » le brun releva les yeux, et remarqua que son interlocuteur semblait gêné de dire ça. « Pour ce qui est d'être délaissé, il n'y a pas que toi qui es en cause, tu sais. Mais il est vrai que tu as… un peu tendance à rester trop collé à Lovino et Madeline… et ça peut devenir agaçant à la longue. » continua le blond en se grattant nerveusement la joue gauche. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas être la bonne personne à interroger de toute façon, c'est sans doute Franz qui a la réponse à ta question. »

La nation au teint mat soupira, mais remercia le blond aux yeux bleus de sa sincérité tout en se promettant de faire plus attention à son attitude dorénavant. Il se leva, regarda fixement son ami, qui se demanda s'il était fâché. Antonio marcha vers le plus calme des doubles de la nation française et le prit dans ses bras, le prenant également au dépourvu.

« Je suis désolé. » lui souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Il savait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait présenter ses excuses, mais cela le soulageait un peu. Francius le prit dans ses bras à son tour, profitant un peu de la chaleur de l'Espagnol, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été étreint ainsi. Les deux se détachèrent cinq minutes plus tard et échangèrent un petit sourire.

« Feli doit nous chercher ! » réalisa le Français. « Allons le rejoindre ! » proposa-t-il en prenant son ami par le bras.

Apparemment, l'Italien n'était pas remonté, ils descendirent donc ensemble en se demandant s'il avait réussit à trouver la « caverne d'Ali Baba ». Une fois en bas, ils entendirent des voix, ou plutôt des chants, venant de la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Canada pouvait difficilement bouger avec son frère installé sur ses genoux, le blond aurait pu déplacer son jumeau sans problèmes… si ce dernier ne prenait pas ses jambes pour un oreiller ou une sorte de peluche. En parlant de peluche, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Kumajirô chez lui, l'accablant de culpabilité pour avoir oublié son fidèle ami. Par ailleurs, il commençait à avoir des crampes et était embêté de ne pas pouvoir prévenir son père (du moins, une part de lui) que Pays de Galles allait venir le lendemain.<p>

Mervin aurait préféré venir plus tôt, mais réalisant que cela ferait beaucoup de monde chez son ami (car oui, ils risquaient tous de passer la nuit chez la nation française) et qu'il risquait de déranger, il avait choisit de prendre son mal en patience, car, non, il n'était pas comme ses (abrutis de) frères. Il avait également d'autres raisons, comme un autre savon à passer à ses aînés entre autres, ainsi que d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur cette mystérieuse division… Par contre, il partirait demain à la première heure !

La nation aux yeux violets sortit de ses pensées en entendant des voix s'élever un peu plus loin. Il tendit un peu l'oreille, se demandant ce que c'était.

_**« Ti amo**__ de tout mon être,  
>Mon coeur, mon corps et ma tête,<br>Je crains toujours tes "peut-être",__**  
><strong>_**Dammi il sonno di un bambino  
>Che fa<br>Sogna…**_** »**_

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, quelqu'un avait mit la radio ? Il n'entendait aucune musique en fond pourtant. Soudainement, le volume des voix augmenta d'un coup, le faisant bondir au plafond et réveillant en sursaut Amérique et Prusse qui demandèrent en cœur : « Quoi, y a l'feu ? Y'a la guerre nucléaire ? ».

**« Toutes ces promesses,… RIEN QUE DES MOTS ! »**

Le Canadien reconnut alors les voix de Feliciano et son père, et se demanda s'il devait les remercier d'avoir réveillé Alfred ou leur reprocher leur tapage non-nocturne. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit, laissant choir les deux autres nations mal réveillées. Il rejoignit Francius et Antonio, dont les tympans avaient été agressés également, et ils virent les deux responsables.

_**« TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO, TI AMO ! »**_

Franz et Feliciano chantaient à tue-tête, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, chacun une bouteille de vin presque vide dans une main, l'air complètement beurrés. Les trois spectateurs se regardèrent, se demandant silencieusement s'ils devaient rire ou les calmer en premier.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous vous demander pourquoi j'ai choisi la chanson "Ti Amo, rien que des mots" pour les deux poivrons... c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle mélange le rançais et l'Italien XDD ! Non, sans rire, plus d'informations par lasuite ;) !<strong>

**Revie****ws, svp ?  
><strong>


	6. De mal en pis

**Bon, alors je sais que j'ai BEAUCOUP de retard pour toutes mes fics, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais voilà, la vie ne fait pas que des cadeaux !**

**Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec des excuses, alors : merci pour les reviews, etbonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

><p>- Les eeeeeeeeeeescalier deeeee la buuuuuuuutte, sont duuuuuuuurs aux miséreuuuuuuuux !<p>

- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça. » commenta distraitement Gilbert, portant le chanteur ivre sur son dos, grimpant les marches en direction de la chambre d'ami.

L'ancienne nation se demandait ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça. En à peine une journée, il avait subit (avec d'autres) pas mal d'évènements assez déplaisants, reçut des coups, et maintenant ils se retrouvaient avec deux soûlards ! Bon, il ne leur jetait pas la pierre pour avoir bu, ça aurait été déplacé de sa part, mais dans leur ivresse, Franz et Feliciano leur avaient donné du fil à retordre !  
>Entre l'Italien qui s'était donné pour but de battre son record au 100 mètres pour échapper à ses « agresseurs », et une partie du Français qui avait copieusement insulté Amérique et Angleterre (Canada avait d'ailleurs bouché les oreilles du France miniature à ce moment) avant de rouler une pelle magistrale à son autre moitié, les choquant tous profondément (la victime incluse)… ce qui, soit dis en passant, avait fait saigner du nez certains qu'il ne nommerait pas, pour mieux leur faire du chantage par la suite. Après tout un tohu-bohu et quelques crises de nerfs, ils avaient réussit à les maîtriser, Prusse s'était alors porté volontaire pour prendre en charge le Francis impulsif.<p>

- Z'êtes tous… que des gros bâtards ! **Hips ! **J'vous ***hips*** emmerde… tous autant… qu'vous êtes ! Y a qu'Mathieu ***hips*** et Cannelle… qu'sont encore mimi ! » hoqueta le blond, la voix pleine de larmes.

- Tu te prends pour Angleterre ou quoi ? » lui demanda l'albinos en haussant un sourcil. « Beurk ! Arrête de morver dans mon cou, c'est dégueu' ! » sursauta-t-il en sentant l'autre se moucher à moitié dans son col, les deux venaient d'arriver dans la chambre d'ami, vide.

- Ouais, ben **TA GUEULE** ! » s'énerva une énième fois le double, hurlant dans l'oreille de l'Allemand. « Pask'd'abord **personne** ne m'aime, et moi, je n'aime **personne** ! Voilà ! Fin d'la discussion ! »

- Hé ben, c'est pas gagné… » soupira Gilbert en le déposant sur le lit.

Il se massa brièvement les épaules, soulagé du poids de son ami. Pas qu'il soit plus lourd qu'un autre, mais bon, après s'être pris une racine géante dans l'estomac et avoir été plaqué avec force contre un mur, sans oublier la fatigue et l'inquiétude accumulées… ses épaules étaient quelques peu affaiblies à ce moment.

- Ça touuuurne ! » se plaignit le Français en regardant le plafond.

- Non mais, t'as pas bientôt fini d'râler ? » s'agaça à moitié la région aux yeux rouges. « Quoique, t'as raison ! Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! La place est à toi, t'as l'droit ! »

Ces affirmations prononcées, il s'installa sur le lit, s'allongeant à côté de son hôte. Franz tourna la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur d'un air sceptique.

« Ben alors ? » dit l'albinos d'un ton nonchalant. « T'as l'air d'avoir bien besoin de parler, alors j't'écoute ! Vide ton sac, vieux ! » continua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds.

L'autre grogna et fit la moue suite à ce geste. Puis, son regard s'adoucit, les mots vinrent spontanément sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

* * *

><p>Alfred laissa échapper un bruit, qui était à mi-chemin entre un cri de rage et un soupir de résignation, avant d'aller se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche sous le regard médusé des autres. Danael pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur et l'imita, mais ne trouvant pas ce « jeu » amusant, il se contenta de le regarder continuer à se cogner de façon répétitive le front. Dans la même pièce, Italie ronflait d'un air bienheureux sur le canapé, l'alcool redevenu joyeux quelques minutes plus tôt, sous la surveillance d'Espagne qui était cependant un peu distrait par le mouvement des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.<p>

- Al, s'il-te-plaît, arrête. » demanda doucement Canada, s'approchant de son frère d'un pas hésitant.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? » marmonna le jumeau dans sa propre langue sans s'arrêter. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à la fin ? Je sais que nos gouvernements ne sont pas en très bons termes depuis plusieurs années… mais merde, quoi ! »

- Al… » répéta la nation aux yeux violets en lui saisissant l'épaule. « Tu n'es pas le seul à t'en être pris plein la figure… »

- Parle pour toi, **chouchou** ! » grommela l'Américain.

- Laisse-le s'éclater contre le mur, Matthew ! » s'exclama en même temps Arthur. « Ça nous fera des vacances et après il s'étonnera de se faire encore engueuler quand il aura explosé le mur ! »

- Ouh, toi ! » s'exclama Alfred en se retournant brutalement, faisant sursauter Mathieu et Danael. « J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir venant de toi ! Pour ce qui est de l'attitude qu'on a eu avec Francis, tu es le pire de nous tous, alors je te conseille de la fermer, sinon c'est ta tête que j'éclate ! »

- Pardon ? » cria l'interpelé. « Venant d'un ingrat comme toi, je trouve ça singulièrement vexant ! »

- L'ingrat, il a bien des choses à te dire, et c'est pas les plus distinguées, **Môssieur** le faux Gentleman ! » rétorqua le plus jeune.

- Mais je vais lui faire bouffer ses…

**- ÇA SUFFIT ! **

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Francius, qui venait de les rejoindre. A cet instant, son expression ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Franz lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et cela les pétrifia sur place. Une fois le silence revenu, il poussa un long soupir et dit d'une voix à la fois calme et ferme, articulant soigneusement :

« Nous n'arriverons nulle part si vous vous hurlez tous dessus à tout bout de champ. Et je commence à fatiguer de cette manie, à toujours se chercher la petite bête. Alors, je vais être très clair : soit, vous restez, mais vous vous tenez convenablement, soit vous continuez à vous foutre l'un sur l'autre, mais **dehors** ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête d'avoir affaire à des gens qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que gueuler, et il y a des gens ici qui ont besoin de repos ! » il se retourna. « A bon entendeur ! »

Et sur ce, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la cuisine. Il n'aimait pas crier, vraiment pas. Il regrettait déjà. Mais trop souvent, c'était le seul moyen de se faire entendre. Une fois dans la cuisine, il regarda le contenu du frigo, voulant se changer les idées et commencer à préparer le dîner. Cuisiner était un de ses plus grand plaisir, ça le détendait, et il aimait voir les gens manger avec joie ses petits plats.

« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Antonio et Mathieu l'avaient suivi après avoir passé un mini-savon aux deux râleurs, pas question de se fâcher à cause d'eux ! Francius leur sourit avant de leur répondre avec un grand sourire :

« Avec plaisir ! »

Danael était bien embêté, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ignorait quoi. De plus, voir Alfred et Arthur broyer du noir chacun dans leur coin ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus à l'aise. Les deux s'étaient disputés, ça, il en était sûr et certain, mais pourquoi ? En tout cas, ça avait l'air sérieux… Le petit Gaulois réfléchit, il n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes, alors il devait trouver un moyen pour de les réconcilier !

_« Quand Artheon et Orwenn se disputent, ils crient beaucoup, mais après ils se serrent dans les bras et ils sont à nouveaux copains ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Par contre, il voyait bien que ces deux là étaient très différents de ses deux meilleurs amis, alors ça ne serait pas pareil. Il savait qu'il devait les aider un peu, mais comment ? L'enfant se creusa la tête.

_« Mamaï et Padraeg m'ont dit un jour que certaines personnes étaient trop bêtes pour aller demander pardon aux autres… »_ songea-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux blonds qui boudaient toujours. _« …alors il faut les aider à être moins bête en les 'guidant' !_ »récita-t-il mentalement avant d'avoir une idée.

Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan en voyant le blond aux yeux verts se lever, puis se diriger d'un pas rageur vers les escaliers. Le petit émit un gémissement de déception, il devrait remettre son plan à plus tard ! Son regard se posa sur le deuxième blond, qui marmonnait des mots étranges en émettant une aura noire autour de lui. Dana hésita un instant, mais finit par s'approcher de lui, et tapota son épaule pour attirer son attention.

* * *

><p>« Lui, c'est le pire… »<p>

Gilbert avait les yeux écarquillés en regardant son ami, qui avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller. Il en avait gros sur le cœur, dis donc !

- Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'en parler ? Pas forcément à Antonio ou moi, mais Mathieu et Cannelle t'auraient prêté une oreille attentive… » commença-t-il.

- Ils sont tous les deux en couple, sur leur petit nuage chacun de leur côté, alors j'avais pas envie de les faire chier avec mes histoires !

- Franz, le principe d'une relation, c'est que ça marche dans les deux sens ! » lui rappela l'albinos. « Pour ce que tu as fait pour eux, ils ne t'auraient pas envoyé bouler parce que tu ne vas pas bien, au contraire ! D'ailleurs, j'suis désolé si j'ai pas été très attentif à ton égard, mais tu devrais savoir que je peux très bien comprendre ce que tu ressens, quand tu as l'impression de ne plus exister à part pour te faire engueuler… je ne suis même plus vraiment une nation, et pendant longtemps, après la chute du mur de Berlin, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus qu'un paillasson ! Et surtout, le coup de l'amour à sens unique, ça, je connais ! » ajouta-t-il, faisant allusion à Hongrie.

- Ouais, mais toi, t'as réussit à tourner la page, c'est même toi qui l'a poussée dans les bras Roderich après. » fit remarquer le blond. « Et puis, tu as Natalia maintenant… »

- Qu… depuis quand tu… ? » rougit l'Allemand.

- Depuis un moment, je vous avais surpris en train de vous embrasser. C'est plutôt logique, en y repensant : vous étiez deux cœurs brisés qui se sont soutenus avant de se rendre compte que, bah, de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Félicitations, au fait.

Gilbert ne savait plus trop où se mettre, en même temps, il aurait dû se douter que Francis se rendrait compte de quelque chose, vu que c'était un spécialiste du genre, et surtout : Ivan avait bien vu que sa sœur ne le harcelait plus…

- A ce sujet, vieux… » reprit-il après un petit toussotement. « Si je ne t'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. On voulait juste être discret, et le goût des rendez-vous en cachette nous plaisait bien… »

- T'inquiète, je sais tout ça, je l'ai compris… » marmonna le Français. « De toute façon, si vous vous étiez trop afficher, j'aurais eu envie de vous étriper, c'est chiant les couples qui se donnent trop en spectacle ! »

- Si tu le dis. » répondit la nation aux yeux rouges, un peu déboussolé.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, poussant les deux nations allongées à se redresser pour voir qui entrait. Prusse eut des sueurs froides en voyant qui c'était et le regard qu'il avait. Il ne venait **vraiment** pas au bon moment !

« Il faut qu'on parletous les deux, seuls. »

Le plus âgé déglutit, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve coincé entre deux furies ? A son grand étonnement, Franz se leva et fit mine de partir, mais la 3e nation l'empêcha de quitter la pièce.

- Bah quoi ? » dit-il de manière désinvolte. « Tu voulais que je vous laisse seuls, alors j'me barre ! » Gilbert avait du mal à croire qu'il était pompette.

- 'Te fous pas de moi. » siffla Arthur. « C'est à **toi** que je veux parler ! »

- Ah bon ? Pour me dire quoi ? » l'Anglais fixa l'albinos, l'incitant à sortir, mais le blond reprit. « Tu peux pas l'dire devant Gil ? Pourquoi ? Que je sache, on n'a pas grand-chose à se dire en privé, il n'y a **rien** entre nous ! On est ni ami, ni même camarade, alors crache-là, ta valda ! »

Le blond aux yeux verts sembla blessé par les mots du Français, ce qui poussa l'ancien Prusse à intervenir :

- Stop ! Arrête les amabilités là, Franz, tu n'es pas dans ton état nor…

- La ferme ! Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est entre lui et moi ! » s'exclama l'interpelé en haussant la voix, se retournant à peine.

- Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, à part hurler et insulter les autres ? » attaqua le Britannique, s'énervant également.

- Non mais, je rêve, là ! » ria sèchement son rival. « Regardez **qui** fait la moral aux autres ! »

- Arrêtez, vous deux ! » objecta Gilbert en s'approchant des deux autres, mais la main de son ami le stoppa net.

Deux secondes plus tard, cette même main forma un poing et frappa avec violence l'estomac d'Angleterre. La nation insulaire émit un gémissement de douleur et se retrouva par terre, se tenant le ventre, la respiration lourde. L'allemand n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se retrouva soudainement dans le couloir, dos à une porte verrouillée, complètement confus. Quand Arthur se reprit, le blond aux yeux bleus le saisit par le col, le forçant à se relever.

- Alors, ça fait mal, hein ? » souffla-t-il dangereusement, son visage très proche du sien. « Mais laisse-moi te dire que, comparé à tout ce que tu m'as fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'est **rien du tout** ! Ça t'amuse, hein, de jouer avec moi ! »

- What are you talking about… ? » articula difficilement l'Anglais, perturbé par le regard brûlant de son opposant.

- Bien sûr, tu n'en as aucune idée ! » s'énerva Franz, ses yeux brillant encore plus de colère. « Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un salaud qui n'a aucun sentiment, un jouet, un objet que tu peux utiliser quand bon te semble, pour mieux me jeter après utilisation ! »

- Mais non ! » rétorqua-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par une gifle et fut ensuite jeté sans ménagement sur le lit, ses mains retenues par celles de son assaillant.

- Tu oses me contredire ? Alors je t'écoute, ose me dire en face que tu n'as jamais profité de moi ! Ose dire que tu n'as jamais pris plaisir à me tourmenter !

- Ce… c'était avant ! » essaya de se défendre Arthur, sa répartie habituelle évaporée sous les yeux de braises.

Franz resserra son emprise sur les poignets de son rival, se fichant de lui faire mal, et plaça une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres près de celles de l'Anglais, et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il commandait, imposait son rythme, étouffant à moitié son compagnon. Une fois rassasié des lèvres, il s'attaqua au cou découvert, mordant la chair pâle sans prêter attention aux plaintes émises. Il se pressa entièrement sur le corps en-dessous, caressant en même temps de son genou l'entrejambe vulnérable de l'Anglais, qui croyait suffoquer.  
>Arthur ne savait plus où il en était, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il étouffait sous cette chaleur. C'était trop fort, trop violent, trop… chaud ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait contrôler ses gémissements, le plaisir l'atteignait malgré tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait une relation sexuelle dans des conditions violentes, mais là, quelque chose le mettait mal. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Une de ses mains fut libérée, il essaya aussitôt de se débattre, mais rien n'y fit. Un cri de surprise lui échappa en sentant celle de son… assaillant ? Ennemi ? Rival ? Ami…? Il ne savait même plus… mais cette main se glissa sous son pull. Cette main était autoritaire, sure d'elle, elle savait où appuyer. Un autre cri franchit ses lèvres quand elle atteignit ses fesses, ses doigts s'invitant dans une partie intime de son corps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.<p>

« Stop that ! Please ! » réussit-il à murmurer, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'autre arrêta tous mouvements. Son corps semblait plus lourd, et la main qui le retenait encore avait lâché prise. La nation se dégagea prestement, s'interrogeant tout de même sur le pourquoi de ce revirement de situation. Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du lit qu'il comprit : l'alcool avait gagné sur le Français, celui-ci s'était subitement endormi. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et il se dirigea chancelant vers la porte, oubliant qu'il était enfermé.

Francius courait vers la chambre d'ami, le double des clés en mains, son ami aux yeux rouges sur ses talons. Son double n'allait vraiment épargner **personne** ! Il se précipita sur la porte et la déverrouilla. Gilbert se tint un peu à l'écart, des fois que… Le plus doux des Francis entra aussitôt sa tâche accomplie, espérant que cette fois, la « victime » ne soit pas trop bousculée. Il se figea en se retrouvant face à Arthur, il avait faillit lui rentrer dedans ! La surprise fut vite remplacée par l'inquiétude en voyant la pâleur de ce dernier, ainsi que des traces de larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Arthur ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

L'interpelé s'était d'abord pétrifié en voyant Francius, mais il s'était vite remis, ne voyant aucune agressivité dans son regard. La douceur de sa voix, la bienveillance de son regard… il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé, quand, enfant, Francis venait le voir et le consolait. Cette époque lui manquait tant ! Les paroles tranchantes lui étant adressées, avec cette même voix, lui revinrent à l'esprit, et son corps trembla. Lorsque les mains du Français vinrent doucement l'attirer hors de la chambre, il se remit à pleurer. Ses mêmes mains le menèrent avec tendresse contre le torse du blond, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

« Francis… » murmura-t-il, noyé dans ses propres larmes.

L'Allemand ressortit de la chambre, faisant signe à Francius que son double était juste endormi. Son ami hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et continua de serrer celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

_« Franz, tu as l'intention de faire pleurer tout le monde ? »_ se demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Lovino sortit de la chambre de son frère en se frottant les yeux, et s'arrêta net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Francis, enfin une partie de lui, tenait contre lui Arthur (en larmes ?) et Gilbert se tenait devant une porte close, l'air fatigué. Son regard croisa celui de l'albinos, qui lui fit signe de le suivre avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. L'Italien hésita deux secondes avant de s'exécuter. Mais que se passait-il, ici ? Son frère lui fit un petit sourire quand il passa près de lui, qu'il lui rendit timidement. Il suivit le « bouffeur de patates numéro 2 », qui s'arrêta un bref instant devant le salon, lançant : « Tiens, tu ne boudes plus ? » à Amérique, qui lui tira la langue en réponse, faisant rire un enfant sur ses genoux. L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à Francis quand il était petit.<p>

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il nous l'avait dit… un des doubles et beaucoup plus jeune. »_

Il fut surpris de voir son jumeau dormir à poings fermés sur le canapé, il allait interroger la nation aux cheveux blancs, mais celle-ci se contenta de le saisir par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Antonio finissait l'assaisonnement d'une grande salade de tomate tandis que… Canada surveillait un plat sur le feu.

- Alors ? » demanda son amant à Prusse en se redressant. « Pas trop amoché ? »

- Physiquement, non, mais… » le Prusse haussant ses épaules l'une après l'autre, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche tout en émettant un drôle de bruit.

- Comment ça ? » insista le Canadien.

- Ben, j'en sais rien ! » répondit-il. « J'pense qu'il ne l'a pas épargné au niveau des mots non plus, donc ça a donc dû lui faire mal, forcément ! Francius s'est chargé de ramasser les petits morceaux, ne te fais pas de soucis…»

- Lovi~ ! » l'Italie de Sud sursauta quand son amant se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais cette fois, il se laissa faire sans ronchonner. « Et Franz… ? » ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur les autres.

- Il dort ! L'alcool, sans doute ! » Gilbert s'assit à la table, chipant par la même occasion une feuille de salade verte. « D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, je sais, pourquoi Francis nous faisait la gueule, en grande partie du moins. Mais accrochez-vous à vous chaussettes ! »

Tous s'attablèrent, parés à écouter la parole du génial Prusse.

« Bon, je vais abréger, sinon ça va être long, et il était un peu bourré, mais même… En clair, il ne digère pas le fait que les gens viennent le voir uniquement quand ça les arrangent, pour prendre ce qu'il a à offrir, ou pour lui raconter leurs problèmes, alors que quand lui cherche la compagnie, on l'envoie chier ! Pas tous, d'accord, mais voilà. Il se sentait seul, ces derniers temps, et pas mal de vieilles rancunes sont remontées, comme certaines invasions qui ont fait mal, et certaines trahisons… »

Les nations l'écoutant baissèrent les yeux, devinant de quels évènements il s'agissait.

« Il n'y a pas grand monde qui était là pour l'écouter lui. Et bon, il y en a qui ont une attitude vraiment pas sympa avec lui… » ajouta l'albinos en levant les yeux vers l'étage. « … alors qu'il tient vraiment à eux. »

Antonio se sentit visé en entendant cela, il était tenté de lui demander plus de détails, mais il préférait régler ça lui-même, seul.

Un silence s'installa, et personne ne fit rien pour le briser.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai coupé le chapitre là, le prochain ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir, promis !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	7. Un pas en avant

**Bon, voilà voilà, enfin la suite XD ! Oui, je sais, je suis horriblement lente, mais que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, loin de là, mais bon^^". J'espère que ça vous plaira^^.**

* * *

><p>Francius et Arthur étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans une chambre, au deuxième étage, aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole. L'Anglais s'était calmé, mais son cœur n'en était pas plus allégé pour autant, il ne savait pas quoi dire à son « rival » de toujours. L'autre blond non plus, celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Une idée lui vint en apercevant la radio. Il se leva, conscient que son voisin le suivait du regard, vérifia qu'il y avait un CD à l'intérieur, brancha les écouteurs et se réinstalla au côté de la nation aux yeux verts. Doucement, il glissa un écouteur dans l'oreille droite de ce dernier et le gauche dans la sienne avant de lancer la musique. Cependant, les premières notes qu'ils entendirent étaient bien mélancoliques… Ils écoutèrent en silence la chanson, qui serrait de plus en plus le cœur du Français, car il se reconnaissait dans les paroles. Il sursauta en sentant la main d'Arthur se poser sur son épaule.<p>

« Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

La partie paisible de la République faillit lui demander pourquoi il lui posait une telle question, quand il réalisa que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Il en fut très gêné, c'était Angleterre qui avait besoin de réconfort en cet instant ! Pourtant, ses yeux ne séchèrent pas, au contraire, c'étaient comme si ces derniers s'étaient changés en cascades, il eut du mal à retenir des sanglots et cacha son visage dans ses mains pour les étouffer. Le Britannique essaya maladroitement de le consoler, lui caressant le dos, bredouillant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants sans connaitre la raison de son désarroi. Et soudain, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, des mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

« Je t'aime, Arthur… je t'aime ! »

* * *

><p>- Franchement, vous n'êtes VRAIMENT pas doués, tous les deux !<p>

- Mais… on s'est mal compris, ça peut arriver à tout le monde non ?

- Et la magie n'est pas très stable ces derniers jours, même avec une bonne maîtrise, c'est dur de…

Irlande abandonna son excuse toute faite, se rendant compte qu'il n'arrangeait pas la situation. Ecosse avait les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et fixait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressant qui soit. Pays de Galles restait les bras croisés, tapotant su pied tout en les regardant sévèrement.

« C'est vrai, Kieran, la magie bouge, et elle n'est pas toujours docile. Mais quand c'est le cas, on ne lance pas dans un sort à _**quatre mains**_, encore moins si les deux GLANDS, que vous êtes, ne préparaient pas le même ! Non mais, là, quand même, il y a un monde entre un sort d'apaisement et de « cri du cœur » ! En plus, vous vous êtes tous les deux plantés à cause des mouvements irréguliers de vos fluides énergétiques, ça a ajouté de la disparité dans les deux sorts ! Pas étonnant que Francis se soit divisé en trois ! Et que vous ayez explosé ma cave… ! »

Les deux aînés se ratatinèrent d'avantage sur leur chaise, suant à grosses gouttes devant l'aura menaçante de leur cadet. Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Je ne pensais pas lui demander un jour de l'aide, mais niveau division, il s'y connaît… sans magie soit, mais il pourra peut-être m'aider. »

Mervin saisit son portable et son carnet d'adresse et chercha le nom de la personne concernée avant de composer le numéro. Lorsque la tonalité se fit entendre, il s'éloigna, laissant ses deux frères seuls avec leur honte.

* * *

><p><em>La forêt avait toujours été son refuge, mais là, elle semblait être une prison. Il avait beau marché, il ne trouvait aucune sortie. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ?...il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était épuisé, avait faim, l'humidité des bois le frigorifiait, et surtout, il se sentait seul. Il avait beau crier, pleurer, appeler de l'aide, personne ne venait. Pourquoi ? A bout de force, il s'effondra et pleura silencieusement. Il ne sortirait sans doute jamais de cette forêt, personne ne le sauverait…<em>

_« Mamaï… »_

…_.._

_Il courait à en perdre haleine, ses yeux le cherchant. Il ne voulait plus perdre un être cher, cette fois, il le protègerait ! Plus question de se cacher ! Suivant son instinct, il continuait d'avancer sans hésitation, il savait que c'était le bon chemin. Une fois éloigné, il aperçut enfin deux silhouettes et se hâta de les rejoindre, cependant, à quelques mètres d'elles, il fut stopper net, pétrifié d'horreur. Une épée transperçait cruellement le corps de l'une d'elle, il pouvait voir les lèvres de son opposant bouger, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Le sang, c'est tout ce qui attirait son attention. Quand il reprit ses esprits, un corps gisait, sans vie. Titubant, il s'en rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant. Ses mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le visage tant aimé, un ultime sourire figé à jamais, ses veux aussi vide que du verre… L'autre silhouette s'éloignait au loin._

_« Papa… »_

* * *

><p>Franz ouvrit brusquement les yeux, étouffant un cri.<p>

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

Antonio eut sa réponse en voyant le blond se redresser et courir aux toilettes, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Il ne put retenir une légère grimace en entendant son ami vomir, il le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés tout en lui caressant le dos. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, et il constata qu'Alfred avait accouru en entendant le bruit.

- Oulà, ça va ? » demanda la superpuissance.

- Ugh… à ton avis ? » rétorqua Franz d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant de se remettre à régurgiter.

L'espagnol haussa les épaules d'un air désolé vers le plus jeune qui grommelait quelque chose comme « ça commence bien ». Les deux durent attendre cinq longues minutes pour que l'autre ait vidé ses intestins, cela fait, le Français resta accoudé sur la cuvette, des traces de larmes visibles, en poussant un soupir las.

- Franz… » commença le brun.

- Oh, c'est bon ! Pas de pitié ou compassion forcée, ou j'vais encore dégueuler ! » le coupa le Francis agressif.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. » dit doucement la nation latine.

- Hé ben, ça va mieux on dirait ! » commenta l'Américain en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? »

- Amérique ! » le réprimanda son aîné. « Ecoute, Franz, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est t'aider, mais nous n'arriverons à rien si tu agis comme ça. »

- Personne ne te veut de mal, ici. » reprit le blond aux cheveux courts, plus doucement cette fois. « Alors il est inutile d'attaquer avant l'autre… »

Franz reprenait son souffle, et malgré son état de faiblesse évidente, le regard acéré qu'il avait ne rassurait pas les deux autres nations.

« Mon problème… ? Vous voulez savoir, vraiment ? J'ai été abandonné ou trahi par tous ceux que j'ai un jour aimés, voilà l'problème ! » s'écria-t-il après un silence lourd. « D'abord ma mère, qui m'a laissé seul dans une forêt pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! Et qui m'a retrouvé ? J'vous l'donne en mille : mon père, celui de qui elle voulait me protéger ! Ce même homme, capable d'aimer de tout son cœur d'innombrables nations, qui avait je ne sais combien d'autres enfants en plus de moi, m'a délaissé pour ces vrais héritiers avant de se faire tuer par l'amant qu'il aimait sans doute le plus ! Et qui est-ce qui m'est venu en aide quand des barbares ont voulu m'envahir ? L'assassin de mon père, Germanie ! En plus, son fils, le Saint Empire Romain, c'était sans doute mon frère ! Oui ! Vous m'avez bien entendu ! C'était sûrement leur fils à tous les deux, demandez donc à Gilbert !...putain ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler, ses larmes l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Antonio et Alfred étaient complètement abasourdis, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler du passé de France ainsi.

« Et j'vous donne pas le détail de toute mon histoire, sinon on y est encore demain ! » reprit-il, ne retenant pas ses sanglots. « Mais sachez que c'est jamais agréable quand on vous laisse sur le banc de touche, qu'on vous donne une réputation de merde comme si on l'entendait pas, qu'on vous crache constamment à la gueule… et qu'en plus, votre propre peuple se tape dessus à l'intérieur, ô joie…URGH ! »

Son discours fut interrompu par une nouvelle vague de nausée et ses « spectateurs » ne savaient pas quoi dire. Un silence pesant s'installa dès que le Français se sentit mieux. Antonio continuait de lui caresser le dos affectueusement, réfléchissant à une éventuelle réponse, un mot de réconfort, mais son esprit était comme bloqué. Tout à coup, le deuxième blond s'agenouilla près de lui, et, à la grande surprise de l'Espagnol, saisit son aîné sous les aisselles et le remit sur pieds. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de protester ou se remettre de sa surprise qu'il se retrouvait serré contre la poitrine du plus jeune.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

- Chut !

Alfred l'étreignit d'avantage, passant une main dans la chevelure ébouriffée. Sans voix, Franz laissa d'autres larmes lui échapper tout en restant blottit contre lui. Espagne se souvint alors d'un évènement.

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi t'être réfugié ici ? »<em>

_Antonio regarda son ami et lui fit un sourire faible. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses, un bras et une jambe de bandage, dues au séjour du jeune homme dans la cale son ennemi, Angleterre. Heureusement que son ami était venu à son secours. _

_- Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je n'aurais pas pu aller loin, et j'aurais eu trop honte de me présenter à mes hommes et Romano comme ça._

_-… je vois. » l'autre lui tourna le dos et continua. « Donc, ça ne te gêne pas que __**moi**__, je te vois ainsi ? Quel honneur ! »_

_Il avait dit ça calmement, mais le brun sentit qu'il y avait de la colère, un reproche derrière cette remarque en apparence anodine._

_- Francis, pourquoi es-tu fâché ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas fâché !_

_-…ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je le suis. » répondit l'Espagnol en se levant. « Tu es mon sauveur, je n'ai donc plus rien à te cacher à ce sujet... » comme le blond ne lui répondait pas, toujours occupé à ranger ses livres, il se dirigea vers la porte. « On dirait que je te dérange, dans ce cas, je rentre. Romano doit s'inquiéter. »_

_Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, la main du Français lui saisit le poignet._

_- Arrête ça, Antonio, tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un regard étrange._

_- Pardon ? » lui répondit-il, pris au dépourvu._

_- De te débarrasser de moi comme ça à chaque fois ! » s'emporta soudain le blond. « Ne fais pas comme si notre relation n'a jamais été qu'une simple alliance de convenance, j'espérais autre chose venant de toi ! »_

_- Francis. » Antonio lui caressa les cheveux puis la joue. « Quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe ce qui s'est passé autrefois, tu resteras toujours mon ami, un frère. Tu m'es plus précieux que tu le croies. » _

_Son ami baissa les yeux, calmé, mais il ne semblait pas plus rassuré que ça. Le brun se demanda pourquoi il doutait tant. N'avait-il pas été clair ?..._

_« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder d'avantage. Je dois protéger Romano. »_

_Francis écarquilla alors les yeux de manière inquiétante, divers sentiments contradictoires semblaient tourbillonner au fond de ses pupilles avant de s'éteindre._

_« Même avec tout ce qu'il se passe, tu… » l'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix tremblante. Puis il dit d'une voix vide d'émotion. « Je comprends, bon courage à toi… mon ami. »_

_Antonio se demanda pourquoi les océans qu'étaient ses yeux étaient sur le point de déborder._

* * *

><p>Antonio sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.<p>

_« Quel idiot ! »_ pensa-t-il de lui-même.

* * *

><p>Danael s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, pleurant à chaudes larmes sous les yeux médusés de Romano. Il y a cinq minutes à peine, l'enfant courait joyeusement de la cuisine au salon en boucle, et il s'était brusquement effondré en pleurs, sans raison apparente…<p>

« Espèce de bourreau d'enfant ! » s'exclama Gilbert derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour le faire pleurer ? »

Romano s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand son frère, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis deux heures, bailla et se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

« Vee, pourquoi tant de bruit ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée avant de se raidir en voyant le petit pleurer. « Oh, pauvre petit trésor ! » s'écria-t-il, soudainement bien réveillé.

Il devança les deux autres nations, les ignorant involontairement, prit le petit Gaulois dans ses bras avant de se redresser, soulevant le petit blond en même temps.

« Là, là, chuuut. » dit-il d'une voix très douce en le berçant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Danael sembla se calmer en plongeant son regard dans les yeux ambre de l'Italien. Ce dernier lui semblait familier, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et pourtant… quelque chose le rassurait. Ses bras étaient tout chaud, une chaleureuse bienveillance brillait dans ses yeux et son sourire était rempli d'amour. L'enfant réalisa qu'il avait dû rencontrer une personne lui ressemblant, car l'image floue d'un autre homme, un peu plus vieux en revanche, se superposa à celle du jeune homme.

Le petit Gaulois émit juste un petit gémissement et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine du brun, qui se mit à fredonner tout en frottant sa joue contre les cheveux blonds.

Bien qu'attendris par la scène, Gilbert et Lovino se sentaient vexés d'être ignorés de la sorte. L'Italie du Nord parut surprise en rouvrant les yeux, les remarquant pour la première fois depuis son réveil, ce qui les énerva encore plus. D'un pas boudeur, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine tout en ayant la même démarche, ce qui amusa beaucoup leur cadet.

Il les suivit et commença à saliver en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce, son estomac se fit entendre et cela eut le mérite de provoquer un petit rire da la part de l'enfant, toujours agrippé à son cou.

« Orwell ! » ria-t-il en le pointant du doigt avant de se remettre à parler dans une langue qui lui était inconnue.

Feliciano ne comprit pas, mais il ria avec lui, content de voir « mini Francis » sourire à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? » demanda alors Prusse quand il entra dans la cuisine.

- J'en sais rien, il s'est mis à pleurer tout seul, d'un coup, sans s'être fait mal ! » répondit Romano, il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet. « Peut-être parce que les personnes qui s'occupent, enfin s'occupaient de Francis à l'époque, ne sont pas là… »

- Si ses souvenirs se limitent à l'époque de la Gaule Celtique, il ne connait donc personne, y a de quoi avoir les boules ! » commenta rudement l'albinos.

- Et les deux autres Francis ? » demanda alors Feliciano, surprenant les deux autres.

- Ils sont en haut. Antonio et Amérique sont montés voir le rouge. » lui répondit son aîné tandis que le germanique ajoutait :

- Canada est allé chercher Francius et Angleterre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. » reprit Italie d'un ton sérieux.

* * *

><p>Canada était collé contre le mur du couloir du deuxième étage, les joues rouges. Quand il était entré, quelques (nombreuses) minutes plus tôt, il était tombé sur ses deux pères s'embrassant à perdre haleine. Pas de quoi être choqué, d'accord, mais c'était tout de même gênant. Surtout quand il s'agit de ses propres parents ! Un rire faillit franchir ses lèvres en imaginant ce que son jumeau dirait, ou aurait fait à sa place, il entendait déjà résonner « beurk ! » et autres remarques déplacées qu'il aurait dites.<p>

En pensant à son frère, il réalisa que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas qu'on le fasse poireauter alors que le repas était prêt, les autres devaient avoir faim aussi, après toutes ses émotions. Timidement, il toqua, assez fermement tout de même, pour être entendu. Il n'attendit pas de réponses, il se contenta d'annoncer :

« Le dîner est prêt, si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous… Nous vous attendons en bas. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, il s'éloigna et descendit les escaliers.

_« Comme ça, ils peuvent rester entre eux, s'ils préfèrent, et on ne pourra pas me traiter de mou ! »_ pensa-t-il.

En arrivant dans le couloir du 1er étage, une autre scène le figea de surprise. Alfred avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Franz, qui lui souriait timidement en séchant ses yeux d'un revers de main. Il entendit vaguement son frère lui conseiller de manger quelque chose, sa réponse fut un léger hochement de têt et les deux marchèrent dans sa direction.

Mathieu sourit. Les choses commençaient doucement, et sûrement espérait-il, à aller mieux.

* * *

><p>Arthur serrait l'autre blond contre lui, à la fois rassuré et inquiet.<p>

Quand Francius lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, son cœur avait fait un bond gigantesque. Puis, il avait sentit un gros poids s'enlever de sa poitrine et, pour une fois, avait agi en accord avec ses sentiments en l'embrassant. L'autre lui avait rendu son baiser et ils étaient restés un moment comme ça, leurs lèvres collées, leurs corps entremêlés.

Il avait alors oublié que Francius n'était qu'une partie de Francis. Aussi, fut-il surpris du manque de passion de son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, leurs regards s'étaient d'abord croisés, avant qu'ils ne plongent dans les yeux, l'un de l'autre. C'est alors que la situation lui était revenu brusquement à l'esprit.

Ces yeux bleus étaient calmes, sereins, empli de douceur. On pouvait aussi y lire une certaine nostalgie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait lui.

Arthur ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais, Francis avait un regard bien à lui, ses yeux étaient uniques, car en plus d'être très expressifs, beaucoup de choses se cachaient au fond de ses iris azures… c'étaient indescriptible.

Ceux qui l'avaient fixé n'avaient pas cette expression, il n'y avait qu'une partie de la profondeur océanique, sans cette étincelle indéfinissable.

Il ne pouvait blâmer Francius, mais à cet instant Arthur ne se sentait plus aussi rassuré.

L'autre, Franz, avait l'air de le haïr…

Tout deux avaient toujours eu cette relation, amour et haine intimement liée…

Cela ne changerait-il donc jamais ?

Ne pouvait-il être aimé par Francis, de tout son être ?

« Je suis désolé. »

L'Anglais sursauta et regarda le blond qui s'était détaché de lui. En se replongeant dans ses yeux, il sut que ce dernier comprenait parfaitement son désarroi.

L'émotion le submergea une nouvelle fois, sa vue se brouilla et il laissa Franicus le réconforter une deuxième fois.

Un toquement les surpris, et ils entendirent Canada leur annoncer de manière courte et simple qu'ils étaient (éventuellement) attendus pour passer à table. Il vit du coin de l'œil le blond aux yeux bleus sourire après avoir entendu la voix de son fils avant qu'il ne lui demande doucement :

- Tu as faim ? » il frotta son front contre sa chevelure, tout en le gardant au creux de ses bras.

- …Oui. » admit le Britannique, assez rapidement.

- Alors n'attendons pas plus longtemps.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de se lever, lui tendit la main, qu'il pris sans hésitation et ils sortirent ensemble.

* * *

><p>Pays de Galles prenaient des notes pour lui-même, sur les effets secondaires qu'auraient pu engendré les deux sorts, avant de constater de ses propres yeux. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir…deux fois ! Il poussa un soupir avant de relire ce qu'il venait d'achever, satisfait de son travail, il rangea la feuille dans une pochette, puis la plaça dans ses bagages. Le premier train était à 4h30 du matin, il devait manger rapidement et se coucher tôt.<p>

Il eu une dernière pensée, au sujet de son coup de fil, quelques heures plus tôt. S'il comptait, ils étaient déjà dix là-bas… lui-même se rajouterait et trois autres personnes. Du monde en perspective !...

« Pourvu que tout se passe bien. » pensa-t-il à voix haute.


End file.
